Harry PendragonPotter
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: This is now a four chapter short story about what could happen had Harry been raised differently and Merlin entered his life early. Reposted with some corrections 6/22/2012
1. The Dursleys

**The Dursleys**

**This story is a what if someone interfered with Bumbledork's plans for Harry.**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 525,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. There may be hints of sex between mature adults and strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories I suggest you read one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on .**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ **__**~Spells~**__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

**#4 Privet Drive, Little Winging, Surrey**

An old mage appeared inside the wards that Dumbledore had placed hours earlier. Had anyone been able to see him, they would instantly know he was not pleased. He changed the wards that would make Harry's remaining family hate him and magic. He added intent wards that would severely injure those who would harm the boy. These new wards were intent based and worked against magicals and non-magicals alike. Magicals would be stripped of their magic, and non-magicals would suffer brain damage that made them blubbering idiots. The wards would always indicate that Harry was present at the house and was being humiliated, which was what Dumbledore expected.

The mage looked at the fifteen month-old boy and removed the cursed scar and banished the small piece of soul to the Maker for judgment. He took the time to fix the boys eyes and remove the bindings on his magic. He added a filter that would keep the accidental magic minimal until Harry James Potter turned nine. After removing the charms placed on the letter in the basket, the old mage then entered the house. He seemed to float up the stairs to the master bedroom. He looked at the sleeping couple, and with a wave insured they would remain asleep.

He entered their minds and placed instructions about how to raise the boy. He also placed dreams that would become active if his directions were not followed. He knew they would call them nightmares and not dreams. Vernon Dursley would see his wife and son brutally raped before the men in black robes, and silver masks turned on him. Petunia Dursley saw the same thing happen to Vernon and Dudley before they turned on her. Before the dreams ended an angel would appear and tell them the way to avoid this was to treat their nephew with respect if not with love. She said it was their responsibility to mold him into a fine and healthy young man. The young couple would have this nightmare at 06:00 shortly before they work up to start their day.

The old mage left the house and looked at the sleeping baby then said, "I will return at times to teach you grandson. Most of the time, I will be in the form of dreams and by leaving you books once you're old enough to read. Rest well this night grandson, because you are being watched over and loved." With a last satisfying look at the wards, the old man simply faded away.

Petunia Dursley got up after a frightening nightmare and went to get the milk which was delivered on Tuesdays and Fridays in this neighborhood. She found the basket with Harry in it as well as three letters addressed to her and Vernon. Harry was asleep and she ran up the stairs to tell Vernon about finding their nephew and the letters. Sitting on their bed, she read the one from Dumbledore saying Lily and James were killed by the dark lord. It went on to say he expected Harry to arrive at Hogwarts beaten down and abused.

"Like hell, that old goat can drop dead," Petunia stated fiercely, and Vernon agreed, recalling his nightmare.

The second letter was from Gringotts bank stating they would receive £500 per month for support of Harry until he started school then the amount would double.

The third letter really got their attention.

_Vernon and Petunia Dursley,_

_I placed the dream you had this morning in your head, so you could see what would happen if you followed Dumbledore's orders. I have protected both boys, you two, and your house from those who would do you evil. Please be reminded that you are being looked after and protected._

_Myrddin Emrys, known as Merlin_

"Pet, let's talk about this after work. I can't afford to be late if I want the manager's job. I'll ask our secretary if her 17-year-old daughter can baby sit after work, and we'll go get Harry what he needs. I can stop by McDonald's on the way to work while you take care of our boys. Before I forget, please put those letters in the safe," Vernon said, then kissed Petunia and went to work.

When Vernon got home, he found his wife was furious. Sherry, the secretary came to baby sit since her daughter was busy.

"Petunia what has you in a mood," Sherry asked.

"This and a nappy was all our nephew had on for who knows how long last night. The weather report said it got down to 40 degrees it's a damn wonder the child doesn't have pneumonia. If I get my hands on whoever left him here like that I'll rip their head off and piss down their neck. Fortunately, Harry and Dudley are nearly the same size, so I could dress him in Dudley's clothes." Petunia all but shouted.

"Petunia, settle down please. Sherry will baby sit the boys while we get Harry's clothes and whatever he needs. How about our last stop is for Chinese takeout, and Sherry can stay for dinner?" Vernon asked, and the women agreed.

On the way to the nearest mall Petunia informed Vernon that she had called the police and reported finding her nephew on her doorstep early this morning. The investigator brought a Child Care Supervisor with him, and they had filled out the paperwork making them Harry's legal guardians. She said that she suspected that one or both of the two were magical, but they assured her once Vernon signed the paperwork everything would be legal. In addition to clothes, they bought a double baby carriage.

After enjoying dinner with Sherry, Vernon told Petunia that he got the manager's job which meant a hefty raise. He agreed that they would purchase Petunia a year-old car or van, so she would have transportation while he was at work.

In 1984 after the boys had been bullied twice in less than a week Vernon enrolled them at a local Dojo to learn self-defense and gain confidence. When told that the Dojo taught; Aikido, Judo, Jujutsu, Karate, Tai Chi, Taekwondo, and Kung Fu Vernon admitted he didn't know one from the other. When Sensei Richard 'Rick' Krause asked how old the students were and was told they had just turned four.

"We have a combined course that would suit them until they decide to specialize in one or two disciplines," Rick told Vernon.

Vernon agreed that would probably be the best since the boys were so young, so he enrolled them in the combined class. That evening after dinner Vernon sat Dudley and Harry down and told them what he did and why. He was surprised that they were both excited about learning martial arts. To say they took to the classes like ducks to water would be a gross understatement. Sensei Rick started them on mental and physical exercises that would enhance their quickness, speed, and power. The mental exercises taught them to relax and organize their minds. Sensei Rick said it would help them recall things faster, and once they learned to read their reading speed would be faster than those who didn't have organized minds.

After six months Harry and Dudley began defensive martial arts. They agreed with Sensei and their parents that they would only use martial arts in defense. Sensei told them if it was more than a one on one situation attacking those in the group with the aggressor was considered defense. By Harry's fifth birthday, both boys earned orange belts with a green stripe. Harry was quick and fast while Dudley had more brute power than his cousin.

Petunia went to Harry's room to kiss him good night on 31 July 1985, Harry's fifth birthday. She almost fainted when she opened the door, and he was floating about six inches above his bed while meditating. She noticed that he was surrounded by a golden glow. She kissed Dudley goodnight then returned to Harry's room and did the same to Harry.

In the silence of their bedroom, Petunia told Vernon what she saw Harry doing and added she didn't think he knew it. Vernon said that it was time to talk to both boys about magic and accidental magic, in particular, Petunia agreed.

On 1 August 1985, after a healthy meal Vernon and Petunia sat the boys back down at the table.

"Boys we want a promise that what we say this evening stays between us four. That means you can't tell anyone else all right?" Vernon said his face showing he was serious. Both boys agreed what was said wouldn't be repeated to anyone else.

"Harry, your Mum, and Dad were magical. They could actually perform magic such as disappearing from one place and appearing in a different place, miles away, in just a few seconds. Harry, you are what is known as a wizard, and son this is not a bad thing. However, there are laws in the magical world that are meant to keep this secret from most non-magicals. Every now and then, a magical is born from non-magical parents, and your mother was one. Petunia, Dudley, and I aren't magical at all, but you are Harry. The problem is that if you're angry or excited you can perform magic while not meaning to. This is called accidental magic, when you're eleven, you'll go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and learn to control your magic. However, that is still six years away, so please try not to get angry in front of others." Vernon told the two shocked boys.

"Uncle Vernon I had a dream about an old man who fixed my eyes with a wave of his hand. In my dream, I asked who he was, and he said 'I am your grandfather and my name is Merlin'. Could this have been more than a dream? He took my hand and we went to a forest, and I saw live unicorns, very large spiders, centaurs, and three fire breathing dragons. Then I woke up back in my bed," Harry told his now shocked family. What he didn't tell them yet was that Merlin showed him how to control his magic. Unknown to him, it was what he was doing when Petunia saw him floating above his bed.

"Harry it may have been a vision or a dream. The morning we found you, there was a letter from Merlin that said he would look after you and Dudley. Now this doesn't mean you two can be reckless because we don't know if he can interact with the living world. Myrddin Emrys or Merlin has been dead for more than 1400 years. You both know from watching the educational channels that Merlin is a legendary wizard that helped King Arthur. As you get older you'll find that many legends were originally based on fact, and their retelling made them grow into super humans." Vernon replied to Harry's question.

"Uncle Vernon thank you for letting Dudley and I take martial arts. Tai Chi helps us control our emotions as well as helping our memories," Harry said meaning every word.

Vernon and Petunia had never kept anything secret from Harry about his parents. They changed dark lord to terrorist, but that was their only change. Petunia gave Harry a picture album on his fourth birthday and pointed out who his parents and their friends were. Merlin's dreams started happening about once a month, then twice a month. When Harry turned six, the dreams happened every Saturday morning. Merlin was teaching Harry how to do wandless magic, so he could control his magic.

From a scholastic point of view Vernon and Petunia couldn't ask for anything more. The boys were either first or second in every subject. They skipped third grade entirely. They even had a scrap or two as happens to most active boys. That stopped the day Dudley and Harry took down five bullies in a matter of seconds while a teacher was watching. The boys decided that they would take their lunch money because Dudley and Harry were two years younger and smaller. The five received black eyes and bloody noses while Dudley and Harry didn't have a mark on either of them. After that incident, others stood up to the bullies, and the incidents decreased. On Dudley's ninth birthday, he and Harry received their brown belts with white stripes. Sensei Rick was proud of them as the youngest to receive that honor in the greater London area.

Later in June, they received a letter from their school telling them they had passed fourth grade with honors and would be placed in sixth grade rather than fifth. For Dudley, it meant he was now qualified for a scholarship at Smeltings Academy. Like Hogwarts, Smeltings was a boarding school that started the first Monday of September and ended the first Friday of June. Both schools required students to arrive the Friday before school started, and leave the Saturday morning after school ended.

Merlin was now visiting three times a week in dreams teaching Harry more wandless magic and building his Occlumency shields. To enter Harry's mind would be a dangerous thing to do within the next year. Currently, you found yourself in an endless changing maze, blind and lost. Fortunately, for the invader, there were no dangerous creatures or deadly traps yet. However, those were coming soon to a theater near you as the Americans said.

On 31 July 1990, Harry turned ten years old and the first of many surprises occurred just after breakfast. Harry heard something tapping on the patio door. He looked to his right and there was a beautiful owl with a letter attached to its left leg. Petunia opened the patio door, and the owl flew to Harry, who moved his plate out of its way.

"Harry this is how wizards send mail so please be careful it could be a trap." Petunia stated.

Harry picked up his knife and carefully turned the letter, so he could see who it was from. "Auntie who or what is Gringotts?" Harry asked.

"That's the wizard bank, but it has connections in our world as well so the letter is safe. No wizard would dare say a letter was from Gringotts," answered Petunia wondering why the bank was contacting Harry.

Harry removed the letter and the owl flew up to the top of the refrigerator. Petunia laughed at the look on Harry's face and told him she suspected the owl was waiting for a reply. She got up and offered the owl water and a piece of crisp bacon which it took and bobbed its head in thanks.

"Aunt Petunia the Potter account manager wants to see you and me, but Uncle Vernon and Dudley are welcome to come also. He or she is named Griphook and says unless I reply differently we have an appointment at 09:00. This letter is something called a portkey that will take us directly to his office." Harry said while still reading the letter.

"Harry a portkey will take a wizard from one place to another. It's a form of wizard travel and can cover long distances in a short time. While wizard made portkeys spin, Lily said that goblin portkeys do not. I'll get Vernon up, as you know, he loves to sleep in his first day of vacation. You two shower and put something nice to wear on and that means no jeans. Oh, answer the letter telling Griphook that we are coming with you so he isn't surprised please," Petunia said as she left the kitchen.

While Vernon ate breakfast, Petunia told the boys what she knew about goblins. They were a warrior race that gave the level of respect that they were shown.

"So if we're nice and respectful they return that back to us," Dudley said and Petunia said he was correct.

At 09:00, the four of them held a corner of the letter and found themselves in a nice office with the fiercest thing they had ever seen.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and young Mr. Dursley I am Griphook, welcome to Gringotts London branch."

"Thank you Mr. Griphook. What can we do for you?" Harry replied, looking the goblin in the eyes.

"Please sit we have much to discuss," Griphook answered and indicated their chairs. "Last evening Mr. Albus Dumbledore came to the bank with your key to remove ₲5,000 from your trust vault. That's £60,000 at the current exchange rate. The teller refused, stating he had no letter from your guardians authorizing him to make a withdrawal and immediately locked down the vault. Dumbledore shouted that he was your magical guardian since you were Muggle raised. The teller said he was not Mr. Potter's magical guardian and locked down his vaults, infuriating the old wizard. The look on your faces indicates to me that you know nothing about this, is this true?" Griphook asked.

They replied they never knew anything about it and hadn't seen, written to, or talked to Dumbledore. They also stated that they had never received any statements on Harry's account. Petunia went on to say that they had filed guardianship paperwork the day after she found Harry on her doorstep almost nine years ago.

"Harry was in a diaper and wrapped in a thin blanket laying in a wicker basked in 40 degree weather for we don't know how long. All we ever received concerning communications from the wizard world are these three letters. They are copies Vernon had certified at his workplace." Petunia stated, and handed Griphook the copies of the three letters.

"I see it's the copy machine that certifies a true copy of the original. Out of curiosity what would happen if I tried to change one of these letters?" Griphook asked.

"The certified copy statement would blur out and become unreadable if you use an eraser, pencil, or any type of ink on it. It lets us make certified copies for business without taking the chance of people reading something they are not authorized to read," replied Vernon.

"This technology is almost as interesting as this letter from Dumbledore. Excuse me a moment please. I need to invite another guest. Her name is Madam Amelia Bones, and she heads the Department of Magical Law Enforcement." Griphook said as he turned toward a fireplace behind his chair.

Griphook's office door flew open, and an old man stood in it holding a stick. Harry's immediate reaction was to disarm him, and he did so wandlessly. The wand came to Harry, and the old man was bounced off the wall opposite Griphook's office door. The noise brought six armed goblins ready to do battle.

"GUARDS HOLD. Young Mr. Potter used no wand in this bank but still managed to protect me from Dumbledore's wand. Arrest Dumbledore and inform Chief Ragnok please." Griphook said and turned back to the fireplace.

Within a minute after Griphook turned back to face Harry a middle-aged woman wearing a monocle in her left eye walked out of the fireplace.

"Madam Bones, these people are Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley Dursley, Mr. Potter's family. Mr. Potter just saved us from an attack by your Chief Warlock Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore by disarming him. As you know, pulling a wand in Gringotts is a life sentence, but doing so in the presence of two or more magicals is a death sentence. I'm sure Chief Ragnok will advise you of Mr. Dumbledore's trial date. Please take a seat Madam Bones and I apologize for not offering you one earlier but Dumbledore caught me totally by surprise." Griphook told the shocked woman.

"These are the letters we were discussing Madam Bones. I think you will find two of them interesting," said Griphook handing her the three letters.

"Griphook the letters from the bank and Dumbledore are real, and I would recognize Dumbledore's writing anywhere. However, this letter from Merlin just cannot be real," Madam Bones stated.

Before she could continue they all heard, "I assure you young lady it is very real, and Lord Harry James Potter is indeed my grandson several times removed," a voice said from behind them.

The five humans turned around and saw a man that looked to be about 60 standing in the center of Ragnok's office. Before anyone could say anything there was a knock on Griphook's door.

"Enter," Griphook said knowing who it would be.

The door opened, and a regal goblin entered with two guards following.

"Ah, Myrddin you old reprobate, it's been at least 120 years since I last saw your ugly face." Ragnok said with an evil grin.

"Stuff it where the sun don't shine, Ragnok. Apparently, it's been 200 or more years since you've looked in a mirror and saw a face looking back that not even a mother could love. If I had a dog as ugly as your face, I'd shave its ass and force it to walk backwards in public. By the way, Harry, you did a good job disarming of that old goat raping bigot. When you leave the bank, take the wand with you, it's yours by right of combat conquest. Just don't use it until I tell you it's all right to please." Merlin said.

"Of course grandpa," Harry replied with a cheeky grin.

"Madam Bones since it is inconvenient for me to run around in public, I would like you to take over as Harry's magical guardian. Harry was supposed to go to Sirius, the Longbottoms, you, or the Dursleys in that order. Dumbledore sealed their wills and rerouted their letters to you and the Longbottoms. However, I do believe that Ragnok has copies in his file on the Potters. Sirius Black is innocent and was never the secret keeper, that was Pettigrew." Merlin told the group and paused.

Merlin continued, "He's a rat Animagi living with the Weasleys, but they don't know he is anything but a rat. These are Dumbledore's manipulations to control Harry and make him a good little weapon. Harry was meant to sacrifice himself so Dumbledore could kill Voldemort. This grand plan came about when Dumbledore was interviewing Sybil Trelawney for a job he didn't want to give her. She was half drunk and saw the interview wasn't going well so she made a fake prophesy." Merlin let that sink in for a bit.

He added, "Unfortunately, Severus Snape over heard the part that said the one to defeat the dark lord would be born as the seventh moon dies. Snape, being the good Death Eater that he is, reported this to his master. And the rest as you say is history, but I'll give you more about this later. Ragnok what's the reward for saving one of your account managers in your bank?" Merlin asked with an evil smile that made them all shudder.

"As you well know Emrys, Harry here gets all of Dumbledore's possessions plus gains the status of goblin friend and fellow warrior. Griphook will treat him as a son and I'll treat him as favored nephew. In addition, all family members of those made goblin friends come under the protection of the Goblin Nation. If you weren't so damn long winded, I would have been able to tell Mr. Potter earlier. You must really love to hear your own voice as much as you talk Myrddin Emrys. I'm surprised you aren't spouting about your latest conquest or Artur Pendragon. I suppose your next request will be the use of the chamber." Ragnok said and gave Merlin a full toothed smile.

Amelia Bones agreed to be Harry's magical guardian and told the Dursleys what it meant to Harry and them. She signed the paperwork and then Petunia and Vernon signed it also. Merlin affixed his ring to the seal and handed the ring to Harry.

"Harry this ring goes on your right middle finger. The head of house Potter ring will go on your index or pointer finger. The Gryffindor ring will go on your right ring finger, and the Slytherin ring goes on the right little finger. The Ravenclaw ring will go on the left index finger, with the Hufflepuff ring next to it. When you turn eleven, you'll take over as the head of House of Potter, and you can ask for an heir test at that time. You may be related to Morgana Le Fey she was quite the hottie. If you are you will not gain her ring, but you will get the Pendragon ring last worn by Artur, or King Arthur as he is now called." Merlin once again shocked the wizards and goblins causing him to laugh out loud.

"Ragnok if you have no objection, I need some privacy with Amelia, so we'll use Griphook outer office. Don't get your knickers in a twist when I put up privacy wards. Griphook you may want to give Amelia a memory crystal of Harry's accidental magic when he disarmed Dumbledore." Merlin said and Amelia followed him to the outer office. Tea and pastries appeared in front of the humans and goblins.

"Excuse me Ragnok sir, but may I ask if you're Chief Ragnok of the Goblin Nation?" Harry asked turning red faced.

"Mr. Potter there is no need to be embarrassed, and the answer to your question is yes."

"Wow, I read about you in a wizard history book sir. You sure don't look 230 years old sir. I thought you couldn't be over 40." Harry stuttered, while both goblins fell on the floor laughing.

After getting back on his stool Ragnok said, "Mr. Potter, I'm really going to like getting to know you. Thank you for the compliment but you may want to know that Merlin was born in 436 and still haunts this earth not really alive but not fully dead."

"Dudley, that makes grandpa Merlin 1554 years old, now that's really ancient." Harry told his cousin.

"I heard that you cheeky little devil, I'm old not ancient, Circe is ancient, more so than Moses," Merlin shouted from the other room.

Vernon and Petunia looked at each other and knew once the boys were in bed they would talk about this over a brandy or three. Ragnok and Griphook told the couple, they would move their accounts to Gringotts and the advantages of doing that. Harry asked what Dumbledore's was worth and found out it was several million Galleons. He then asked if they could move a million galleons to the Dursley vault while transferring Dumbledore's money to his trust vault. Ragnok said that it was a reasonable request, and it could be easily done. He gave them each an endless wallet that worked in all currencies. He showed Vernon and Petunia how to put limits on what the boys could spend and how to change them either permanently or for a limited time.

When Merlin and Amelia Bones returned, she asked, "Petunia do you remember Marie Lovegood?"

"Yes of course they were at James and Lily's wedding and couple of parties we had." Petunia answered.

"Merlin wants to visit with Harry for about three hours would you mind if she showed you around Diagon Alley and this part of London?" Amelia asked, and the Dursleys agreed. Ragnok sent a guard to the Quibbler's office.

Maria and Luna Lovegood were shown into Griphook's office a short time later. Harry met Luna for the first time and thought she was cute for a girl. Griphook gave Maria a memory crystal of Dumbledore's entrance and Harry's reaction to it. Amelia told Maria that the Daily Prophet could only be held off 36 to 48 hours so if Xeno wanted the story, he needed to run a special edition. Before leaving she made an arrangement to visit Harry and the Dursleys at their home. Merlin reminded the Dursleys that he needed about three hours with Harry. What he didn't tell them was that for Harry, those three hours would be close to three years.

Ragnok and Griphook escorted them to the time compression chamber and made sure that they had everything they needed. Harry kept in the same physical shape by exercising and practicing martial arts. His main reason for being there was to learn magic and the ways of the wizard world. Merlin finished off his Occlumency training and sort of felt sorry for anyone who would try to enter the boy's mind. When Harry left the chamber, he could do most things wandlessly that wizards did using a wand. He could also use a wand like he was born holding it.

They went back to Griphook office and after getting comfortable, Ragnok presented Harry with a five compartment trunk and showed him how it worked and how to secure it. A touch by Harry on the front left corner of the lid made it weightless. If he touched the front right corner, the trunk shrank to the size of a small matchbox about 3/8 inch tall. The back right corner enlarged the trunk to full size and the back left corner made it too heavy to be moved. Harry shrank the trunk and slipped it in his left front pocket as his family arrived.

"Now before we leave I have one other thing. Earlier, I called Harry Lord Emrys but no one questioned it. Harry as Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Emrys, I appoint and anoint you as the current head of the house. Your name henceforth is Harry James Potter-Emrys, Earl of Avalon. You are now free to do magic within the limits of the statute of secrecy. I suggest before you leave to stop and see my friend Garrick Ollivander. Purchase two of my holsters, Garrick will know what I mean. Amelia what is the charge for binding a child's magic without permission of the parents?" Merlin asked indicating he was furious.

Amelia frowned and answered, "A fine of not less than ₲100,000 or more than ₲500,000 and a year in Azkaban for every month the child is bound."

"Thank you Madam Bones. Ragnok, may Amelia use her wand to check Dudley?" Merlin asked, but the words indicated it was an order.

"Of course Myrddin"

Amelia Bones slowly removed her wand and looked at Vernon and Petunia, who both nodded. She cast a revealing charm, and her face turned to anger. Without thinking she almost shouted, "That old son of a bitch could have killed or severely injured this young man."

"Ragnok you can have his body, but his magic is mine to split between these two boys. Vernon, Petunia if you were younger I would give you each a fourth of his magic and then add to it from the nearest ley line. Ragnok both boys will have a heritage test next year and bill it to Artur's vault." Merlin stated and faded away. He returned about five minutes later smiling.

"Ragnok, Dumbledore will answer your questions as well as Amelia's but otherwise all he will see is his failings. Take his head, feed him to a dragon, I don't care, but he will never leave Gringotts. As I have spoken so shall it be." Merlin stated, and the magic flared and spread throughout Gringotts and Diagon Alley.

Merlin then placed his hand on Dudley's chest for a few seconds and did the same thing with Harry. Both boys could feel the difference as their magic seemed to sing. Merlin then told Dudley he would be visiting him in his dreams. He asked to meet back at the bank in three weeks saying he wanted four hours with the boys. He then faded away one final time for that day.

In his cell, Dumbledore sat on his bed slobbering and mumbling to himself. He felt Merlin rip his magic from him then rape his mind. He was now seeing every single mistake he made and being berated by those who his screw-ups caused to die. Lily Potter was particularly vocal about what she would do to him when he passed on. Dumbledore knew that a Muggle baby had more mind shields than he did, and he knew that he could not build new ones.

Amelia Bones was told, by Ragnok, Dumbledore's trial would begin at 09:00, 1 August 1990. He suggested to Maria that Xeno attend the trial as the only reporter. He sent five elves to help Xeno get a special edition of the Quibbler printed. One elf had a note and a memory crystal of what happened with Dumbledore. Harry asked if Dumbledore had any family and was told he had a brother named Aberforth. Further questions resulted in Harry giving Aberforth his share of the Hogs Head Pub plus ₲250,000. Harry and the Dursleys left for home, and Ragnok sent Griphook with ten goblins to Hogwarts to obtain all of Dumbledore's personal possessions for Harry.

Minerva McGonagall was shocked to find out she was now Headmistress of Hogwarts. However, a few minutes later she smiled and began a search for a new Potions Professor. She sent a letter to Septima Vector naming her as the new head of Slytherin House. She named Filius Flitwick as her Deputy Headmaster. She told the head elf, that she wanted the old Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom sealed with everything in it. She had him refurbish a new Defense classroom on the second floor near the transfiguration class room. She also moved potions to the third floor and asked the castle for more lighting and ventilation. She received a letter from the Hogwarts Board of Directors stating there would be a meeting at 14:00, on 2 August 1990. Minerva smiled and set the wards to reject anyone marked with the dark mark. She knew that would keep Malfoy and his two henchmen from attending thus losing their seats on the Board. The Board's rules were clear if you couldn't attend a meeting without giving at least a 24-hour notice you had better be in St. Mungos or Hogwarts hospital wing.

Amelia Bones looked like a person on a sugar high as she returned to the Ministry. Dumbledore had pissed her off on several occasions by making stupid decisions. She called Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Gawain Robards into her office and sealed the door and put up privacy wards.

"Gentlemen I have it on the highest authority that Peter Pettigrew is alive and living as a rat. My source tells me that he was the Potters secret keep while Sirius Black was a diversion. I just came from the Department of Records and there is no arrest warrant or trial recorded for Sirius Black. The man is the Head of one of the few Most Ancient Noble Houses and as a scion or heir was required to be tired or released within 30 days. There is no precedent for him being placed in Azkaban. He should have been held here, and Crouch, Dumbledore, and Bagnold knew this. Get your gear and let's go arrest a rat with an Order of Merlin Third Class." Amelia Bones told the shocked Senior Aurors.

They appeared outside the Weasley home they called the Burrow just outside of the wards. Kingsley and Gawain split from the group and sealed the windows and doors so no rat could get out. Amelia and Alastor knocked on the kitchen door, and Molly invited them in. They immediately saw the rat being held by a boy who looked about 13. Mad Eye immediately saw that the rat was an Animagus but said nothing. However, he did use a wandless body bind charm on the animal.

"Madam Bones is something wrong?" Molly asked seeing the way Amelia Bones was eyeing Scabbers.

"Young sir, please sit your rat on the table and step away," Alastor Moody said in a voice that was as cold as ice.

Percy Weasley gulped and did what he was told.

"Moody I'll levitate him away from the table, and you change him. We can both stun him as he changes. Peter Pettigrew you are under arrest for the murder of James and Lily Potter." Amelia said and levitated the rat away from the table.

Mad Eye Moody hit Peter Pettigrew with a spell and a stunner as Amelia Bones hit him with a stunner as he changed into a human form. Molly and Percy were shocked to see a rat faced man lying on the kitchen floor. Amelia Bones moved swiftly and had magic suppression handcuffs on Peter Pettigrew in a few heartbeats. Amelia had Gawain and Kingsley take Peter Pettigrew back to the Ministry and place him in a magic suppressing holding cell. She told Gawain Robards to retrieve some of the new potion from the DOM that insured a person couldn't change to their animagus form for 30 days.

Amelia and Alastor found out that the Weasleys had the rat for nearly nine years. Having never had a pet rat before, they didn't know that common rats rarely lived about three years. When Molly asked if this meant Sirius was not guilty the Aurors said they didn't know because there were 12 Muggles killed also.

As Director of the DMLE Amelia had the power to call a nine judge trial, and she did that for 15:00 that day. To be safe she packed the judges with friends of the Potters, who would free Pettigrew and hang Sirius Black if Peter was innocent. However, things went as she expected and Sirius Black was declared innocent while Peter Pettigrew was kissed by a dementor. Using Peter Pettigrew's testimony that no one could take the dark mark other than freely Madam Bones issued arrest warrants for all those that Fudge let off by claiming they were Imperiused. After a quick talk with the head cafeteria elf, Amelia and Moody met Fudge and Umbridge for lunch.

When Fudge and Umbridge joined Amelia and Alastor at lunch, Fudge sipped his tea before asking, "Amelia how has your day been?"

"Quite surprising Cornelius, we found Peter Pettigrew alive and well. Of course, we brought him in and questioned him in front of a nine Judge panel just to be safe. We found out that he was the Potters secret keeper and killed the Muggles not Sirius Black. Imagine my surprise when the panel turned the questioning into a trial and freed Black and gave Pettigrew a dementors kiss. Pettigrew said it was impossible to take the dark mark while Imperiused, did you know that?" Amelia asked innocently and showing her curiosity.

"Of course, but that was good as Dolores and I both made ₲25,000 for each of those we let walk." Fudge replied with a smile.

"Dolores is Cornelius kidding me?" Amelia inquired pleasantly.

"Oh, no he's quite right, then we made more with some new laws Lucius wanted passed." Umbridge answered proudly.

"Shall we arrest them now or enjoy our lunch Mad Eye?" Amelia Bones asked her friend and mentor.

"Let's arrest them and go get the other bastards while the iron is hot. Thank God for privacy wards and distortion charms so no one could read their lips. This new truth serum from the DOM is going to revolutionize trials," the old Auror said.

They disillusioned the two new prisoners and put them in the very back holding cells under wards that Moody put up. Amelia fire called Ragnok and asked if he could hold of Dumbledore's trial for a day saying she would have some Muggle fudge for him. This was a code telling Ragnok that there would be big news at the Ministry tomorrow. While Amelia was doing that Mad Eye was putting up a dark mark detector ward inside the training room door. Madam Bones called for an all Auror meeting in the training room immediately. A disillusioned Mad Eye saw his dark mark detector ward flare four times. He tagged the four Aurors with a delayed sleeping spell. When the last Auror entered the training room, the four Aurors dropped off to sleep one at a time.

"These ass holes are marked Death Eaters," Alastor growled and stunned them while they were down.

Amy sent all but a skeleton crew home and told them to get some sleep and to be back at 23:00. The Aurors trusted her enough to know she was serious and whatever it was it might get hot. When Amelia and Alastor returned to her office, she found a letter with 37 names on it the last one said Myrddin Emrys, so she knew who it was from. Fortunately, things had been quiet long enough that the Death Eater's homes didn't have their high-powered wards up. That wouldn't look good in today's relaxed environment. Amelia asked Croaker and Rockwood to join her and Alastor in the DMLE training room. When Rockwood entered Moody's ward flared, and he took Rockwood down.

"Croaker, check your man's left arm before you say a damn word. We had four of our own so don't think for a minute that I'm being paranoid." Moody said in his icy voice.

After telling Croaker what they needed and getting his agreement, he called in his field operatives asking them to meet him and Madam Bones in the DMLE training room. Croaker was relieved that none of his active operatives were marked. They all agreed to meet in the training room at 23:00 that night.

At 23:32, 31 July 1990, one hundred fifty six wizards and witches departed from the DOM for Operation Take Down. Each group consisted of Aurors and Unspeakables and everyone was authorized to use whatever curse that was necessary. By 22:00, 1 August 1990 forty three Death Eaters had been kissed or sent through the veil. This figure included Snape, Fudge, and Umbridge, who were tried as traitors and sentenced to the veil. Sirius Black had been taken to Gringotts to be healed saying he didn't trust St. Mungos. Unfortunately, time compression wouldn't help him get his physical health back. It did help with his mind and magic, but it would take until Christmas before he left Gringotts. The Ministry awarded him ₲9 million and he sued Barty Crouch Sr. While at the Crouch home, Barty Jr. was discovered and sent straight through the veil.

Dumbledore was tried and confessed his grand plan to rule the world but in the background as a puppet master. Ragnok sentenced him to death by beheading, and his body fed to a dragon. The Quibbler went from a rag to a high profile paper within a few months. Wizards' looked to it to find the truth as the Daily Prophet fell out of favor and went bankrupt.

The Wizengamot in its infinite wisdom decided to seize the Death Eater's vaults. Ragnok quickly let them know that the marked Death Eaters were marked slaves and as such owned nothing. He further stated that their master had been defeated in combat, and his possessions now belonged to Harry James Potter. He added he wished them well in their endeavor to try to take anything from Lord Potter-Emrys, the Earl of Avalon. The Wizengamot representative fled when Ragnok mumbled Her Majesty would love to hear this.

At the next meeting, the Wizengamot was treated to a piece of history when they received a howler from Her Majesty that lasted nearly eight minutes mostly questioning their sanity and knowledge of the law. The last minute of the howler reminded the Wizengamot just who they were subjects of. Few in the chamber found it as funny as those who listened to it on the Wizard Wireless Network did. The Pureblood bastion took one too many shots below the water line and sank into oblivion. The Quibbler added to the WWN replays of the howler with pictures of the Wizengamot cringing at Her Majesty's words and sales skyrocketed.

Merlin returned to Griphook's office the last week of August to use the time chamber with Harry and Dudley. He told Griphook and Ragnok about Voldemort horcruxes and where they were. He even gave them passwords where they were needed and which soul piece to destroy last. After their three and a half hours in the chamber Merlin told the boys that he would now see them in their dreams when they needed him. His last words to Vernon, Petunia, Amelia, Ragnok, Griphook, Dudley, and Harry were that Harry should take his family rings on his eleventh birthday. As he faded he said something about a surprise at Hogwarts.

The End


	2. The Cruise  Sequel to the Dursleys

**The Cruise**

**This story is a continuation of The Dursleys.**

**See The Dursleys (Chapter 1) for the Disclaimer.**

A/N to those who took time to review The Dursleys, YES I will be writing about Hogwarts and the surprise that awaits Harry. But this has to occur first for Hogwarts to make sense, assuming my crazy muse lets anything I write make sense. My muse is Chaos but should be name Bellatrix since she is a crazy bitch that comes and goes on a whim.

**** In this story Nymphadora Tonks was born 10 November 1979, Hermione was born 19 April 1980, Luna Lovegood born 15 August 1980.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ **__**~Spells~**__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

_**From the Dursleys: **__After their three and a half hours in the chamber Merlin told the boys that he would now see them in their dreams when they needed him. His last words to Vernon, Petunia, Amelia, Ragnok, Griphook, Dudley, and Harry were that Harry should take his family rings on his eleventh birthday. As he faded he said something about a surprise at Hogwarts._

**Gringotts – Griphook's Office**

Harry looked at his cousin and said, "Dudley, don't look so sad he said he'll always be there for us and he keeps his promises."

"Yes HJ, I know he does, but it's hard not to miss seeing him every day." Dudley said then turned to Vernon and continued. "Dad, Merlin told us we needed to take a cruise around the world with stops in Athens, Chennai India, Singapore, Bangkok Siam, Hong Kong, Sinan Korea, Osaka Japan, Hilo Hawaii, and New Orleans in the USA."

"Dudley you know I'd lose my job if we did that plus those cruises are very expensive," Vernon replied.

"Uncle Vernon if the majority stock holder requested you to escort him on a world cruise, I doubt you would lose your job. Dad and his two friends Sirius and Remus own Gunnings. Dad had 50 percent and the other two had 25 percent each. Merlin said Sirius gave me his 25 percent on my first birthday after Mum ripped him for getting me a training broom. I don't think we're poor Uncle, but the cost of the cruise is to come out of the Pendragon vault." Harry told his uncle, and watched as the shock took control of Vernon's face.

"So I work for a cheeky little brat that I have grounded and sent to his room when he got into things he shouldn't. Lovely, absolutely lovely," Vernon mumbled as the boys and Petunia laughed.

Ragnok interjected, "Lord Potter-Emrys is correct as to who is paying for the cruise. The ship you'll travel on is magical and has nothing but suites aboard. You'll be joined by couples and their children who have won a cruise. They are Daniel and Emma Granger with their daughter Hermione, a first-generation witch. Frank and Alice Longbottom with their son Neville, Edgar and Alicia Greengrass with their daughters Daphne and Astoria will be on the cruise. Ted and Andromeda Tonks and their daughter Nymphadora, then Xeno and Maria Lovegood their daughter Luna whom you've met will also be with you. Thomas and Stacy Bones with their daughter Susan, they are Amelia's brother and his family. Michael and Mary Thomas with their son Dean, David and Carol Wright with son Jason will round out the cruise. The last two families and the Grangers are all muggles with first-generation magicals." Ragnok paused to let that sink in.

Ragnok added, "Except for Astoria Greengrass, the children will all be in the same year as Harry and Dudley at Hogwarts. Merlin sees this as a chance for the two boys to meet their peers and you to meet magical and other non-magical families your boy will attend school with. Every port Dudley listed has a magical shopping area like Diagon Alley. They will also meet locals that will give them lessons in controlling their magic they can't get in Great Britain. You and the other businessmen will have the opportunity to meet your counterparts in other countries. Who knows you may even make a sale or two," Ragnok said with a smile and a wink at Petunia. Petunia knew Vernon loved his work and would worry his section couldn't do without him.

Vernon looked at Petunia, who nodded then he said, "All right we'll take this working vacation."

Ragnok replied with a light smile, "Good, now I'll tell you about the ship. As I said earlier it's magical with two and three-bedroom suites. In addition, it has an exercise room with muggle exercise equipment. Sense Richard Krause also won a vacation so the boys can keep up their martial arts training, and the other children can begin. The wizard parents can give classes on the wizard world, and the muggles can do the same for your world. The wizards are woefully behind when it comes to your technology. The ship has Televisions, a movie theater, a game room, a ballroom, and a dining room. It also has a huge library with muggle and magical books from all over the world.

After a drink of water Ragnok continued. "Each suite has a telephone with the ability to make international calls. While most of the travel between ports will be at night, there will be times it takes a day or two to travel between ports. All families will meet here on 26 August at 10:00 and we will provide transportation to the ship. You'll return here on 27 July 1991 between 08:00 and 10:00. Harry, your godfather will join you on 16 December and remain for the rest of the cruise. Hopefully, we will have located Remus Lupin by then, and he'll be with Sirius." Ragnok told the shocked family.

"Before you go, Merlin left some things for you," Griphook said and pushed a button on his desk. Four goblins entered his office carrying numbered boxes. He opened box number one and removed three items. "These are trunks like Harry's one for each of you. Inside of Mr. and Mrs. Dursley's are preloaded wands that will allow you to expand or shrink the trunks. The wands look like personalized fountain pens so carrying them won't cause you a problem. The top compartment is for your personal items you want to take on the trip. Compartment two is your closet for clothes and other items. Compartment three is for your personal library and contains 300 memory crystals that the boys can teach you how to use those. The last two compartments are for anything you want them to be." Ragnok paused for a minute. "You'll need to describe exactly what you want to Harry, so he can set the compartment up the way you want it. The rest of this box is trunks for the others who will travel with you."

Griphook said with a smile, and then he added, "There is a door in the lowest compartment with a 'G' on it that is a portal to my outer office. When you open that compartment stairs will appear, once you step off the bottom step the lid will close and lock. When you step on it the lid will automatically open again. When facing the steps, on your left hand side, is a mirror that shows the room the trunk is in, so you know whether to exit or not."

"I love magic," Dudley blurted out before he caught himself. Everyone in the room laughed including his parents.

"We need you four to visit the Granger, Thomas, and Wright families and give them their trunks. You'll have to explain about magic so expect to do some wandless magic. They have all accepted the cruise and know it's a binding contract. As part of the winnings there is £36,000 in spending money included plus a new wardrobe. Harry, Dudley the Granger girl is a bookworm and very opinionated to the point she has no muggle friends. You two may need to take her down a few pegs but try to be gentle in doing it. You may want to bring up elves. If you do, your head elf is named Mitsy. Mitsy will set anyone straight in a heartbeat and lose no sleep doing it. Hermione's parents are dentist and seem open minded. Each family was told there would be a family coming to tell them about the trip, so this evening, after dinner go to the Grangers. Tomorrow, it will be the Thomas family, and the next evening the Wright family. We will deliver the trunks to the wizard families this evening. Tell the muggle families to call for Harold, and he will pack their trunks for them after they tell him what they want to take." Ragnok pronounced with a feral smile that made Harry and Dudley shudder.

Griphook told them box two was more memory crystals, and boxes three and four were the British Pound Sterling notes in various denominations. The money would appear in the head of house trunks once they come to Gringotts on the 26th. With the meeting over Harry and Dudley shifted Vernon and Petunia back to their sitting room.

"Darn that Ragnok, he didn't say what time we should go to the Grangers," Harry stated then smiled and called Mitsy.

"Yes Master Harry sir how can Mitsy be of service?"

"First Mitsy call us by our first names please. These people are Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Cousin Dudley. How many elves do the Potters have Mitsy?" Harry asked the small being.

"You have six at Potter Manor and 40 more at your homes around the world, sir."

"I need one to go to this address and watch the family, keeping an eye out on the young girl," Harry said and gave Mitsy the address. "We need to know when they finish dinner, so we don't interrupt their meal."

"Mitsy can do that sir."

"Actually Mitsy I want to talk to you so please send someone else," Harry replied.

Mitsy called an elf name Christy and sent her to the Grangers with Harry's instructions. She spent the next few hours telling Harry about the manor and other properties then fixed their dinner. She was shocked when they insisted that she eat with them.

"Harry you are very much like Mistress Lily. She did not understand the ways of the house elf either."

"Does that mean you don't want to eat with us, or that it just isn't normally done?" Harry replied with a question.

"Mitsy likes to eat with the family, but it is not supposed to be done, Harry sir."

"All right then you eat with us, unless we have company when we move to the manor the other elves will eat with us also if they want to. I won't force them but some traditions and taboos are wrong and in my opinion, that is one of them. Who we choose to eat with is no one's business but ours." Harry replied and thanked her for an excellent meal. That was seconded by the rest of the family. Petunia smiled when Mitsy snapped her fingers, and the plates and silverware were instantly spotless. A second snap put everything that had been on the table back where was normally kept.

"Mitsy how large is the Manor and the grounds?" Harry asked.

Mitsy replied, "The manor has 20 two-bedroom suites plus the Master suite. All bedrooms, except Master's, are on the third and fourth levels. The ground level has two dining rooms, two sitting rooms, a small library, and Master's suite. The informal sitting room opens up to the patio and swimming pool. The second level has the game room, ballroom, and meeting room. The third and fourth level has five bedrooms on each side of the hall and a common room at the end near the staircase. The first two levels have three men's and three ladies' rooms that accommodate six persons each. Mistress Lily said she thought each level was at least 15,000 square feet. The first below ground level has the kitchen, elves rooms, including common room, and wine cellar. All elf rooms have windows and much light and are bigger than any other elf rooms we hear about. The lowest level has a full potions lab, and a dueling room."

After a pause Mitsy continued. "Mistress Lily said the grounds cover at least four square miles and has a mile of beach. There is a Quidditch pitch, forest, a small lake and a large lake. The forest has Hippogryphs, Gryffins, and other magical and non-magical animals in it. The land is unplotable and under Fidelius charm with ancient wards going back before Merlin. Master James made a mistake to listen to Dumbledore and move to Godric Hollow. The Manor is safer than Hogwarts or Gringotts. Master James not wanting to be where parents die of dragon pox saying it hurt too much. Master Charlus and Mistress Dorea good people and close to James, Sirius, and Remus, but they didn't like Peter…" Mitsy told them as Christy appeared saying the Grangers were finished eating.

"Christy, what is your impression of the young Granger girl?" Harry asked.

"She is hardheaded and very opinionated. She wonders why she has no friends, but it is easy to see as she tries to force her opinion on her parents. That indicates that she acts worse around children her age, so they just leave her alone or call her names." Christy replied honestly, which was appreciated and Harry told her that.

Harry told Mitsy he would most probably call her to the Grangers to give them a lesson about elves. Harry and Dudley then shifted Vernon and Petunia to the Grangers back yard.

"I don't know if I'm ready for this, but we might as well get it over," Harry mumbled while the other three sniggered.

After Vernon knocked and introduce himself to Daniel Granger, they were led into a nice sitting room. Vernon then said, "As I told Mr. Granger, I'm Vernon Dursley and the contest officials ask us to come by and explain some things to you about the cruise. This is my wife Petunia, my son Dudley, and my nephew Harry."

"I'm Daniel Granger but go by Dan. This is my wife Emma and daughter Hermione. Needless to say we were surprised to win something we didn't remember entering." Dan replied.

"Actually the contest officials use a computer and the last census data to randomly select the winners. We didn't enter anything either as there is too many scams going around that end up costing the so-called winners more than what they win is worth. Now if you don't mind I'll let the boys take over since they have been told the most." Vernon said and looked at Harry.

"Before we start may I ask if Hermione has done anything odd that couldn't be explained as other than magic?" Harry asked getting the looks from the Grangers he expected so he continued, "I mean did she want something that she couldn't reach, and it suddenly came to her? Was she ever scared and did something to protect herself?"

"Well those kinds of thing have happened from time to time but not often," Emma replied.

"All right it's what we expected, and it's called accidental magic. Dudley and I are wizards, but Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are not magical. Both of my parents were magical, Mum was a first-generation witch, and Dad was from a Most Ancient Noble House. My full name and titles are Lord Harry James Potter-Emrys, the Earl of Avalon." Harry said watching Hermione.

"This is a jo…" Hermione started to say before Harry silenced her. He then levitated her from the chair she was in, to the couch next to her Mum. He canceled the silencing charm and said, "Wandless silencing charm and levitation charm and this is not a joke Hermione. It may not be in the books you read but there is a separate and parallel world to the one you know. I apologize for silencing you, but you were dead wrong and gearing up not to listen. And yes I got that from your thoughts, which were at the forefront of your mind. I would not go further without your permission, but in a duel reading thoughts can save your life. Dudley and I can teach you how to stop that and a lot of other things but only if you come into this with an open mind."

After a short pause Harry continued, "The British wizard world is about 150 years behind the muggle world in a lot of things. They hang on to their traditions many of which are good but not all. However, the muggles are no different in that respect. It's a world that has goblins, elves, dragons, giants, and other beings. It's beautiful and dangerous but so is the muggle world. There are great wizards and witches and there are bigots and dark lords. However, your world has great people and dictators, terrorist, pirates, murderers and other of their ilk. The only real difference is that some of us can do magic while others cannot. Bullshit! Mitsy"

"Yes Lord Emrys." The elf said as she popped in.

"Please inform Ragnok that this is a frigging waste of time. Hermione refuses to believe anything that isn't a frigging book she has read. Hell she's more bigoted than Voldemort. It's no damn wonder she has no friends. Her attitude, damn sure won't get her anywhere in the wizard world. I'll call you when we get home." Harry stated.

"Yes Lord Emrys it shall be done. Does she realize that without learning to control her magic, she will die before she turns 17 when she would be an adult in our world? Higher magic insures this to keep our world secret. Master Merlin will be so disappointed," Mitsy said then popped away.

Harry turned to Hermione and he seemed to glow, "That was my head elf Mitsy, and you heard what she said and Mitsy doesn't know how to lie. To lie to me would mean instant death as she is bound to me and the House of Potter. She is a well-treated servant who loves her work and our family. You have about 60 hours to contact me with a different attitude Hermione Granger. I will not waste my time with you as I don't find you worthy of it or of you having magic. In my new world, I am royalty descended from Merlin and other warrior wizards. My ancestors include healers, scholars, leaders, and not one dark wizard ever. Good night Mr. and Mrs. Granger I am truly sorry this didn't work out for you and your daughter. Dudley let's take our family home." Harry said and took Vernon's hand and disappeared with no sound.

Dudley gave Hermione a look that showed both pity and disgust, as he took Petunia's hand and disappeared.

"Hermione Granger what the hell did you do?" Dan shouted at her for the first time his daughter could remember.

"Daddy you surely don't believe them," Hermione replied, her voice quavering.

"You mean I don't believe with a wave of his hand Harry shut you up and moved you from the chair to the couch. You think I didn't see the small being he called an elf? You think I didn't hear their words? Is that what you really think Hermione? I've been telling you for years that books are nothing but written opinions that got published and nothing else. You know the things you've done we couldn't explain. You also know once you rule out all other answers the one left no matter how off it seems to be is most probably the correct answer. Your mother and I have hinted since you were six that your attitude drove others away, and it was proven glaringly this evening." Dan was almost in full rant mode now and paused to collect himself.

"Do you really want to be alone with no friends while you lord your book knowledge over them? Well, newsflash Missy there is a hell of a lot of things not in books and people tend to dislike know-it-alls. Now I suggest you take your butt to your room and think about what was said. We would hate to lose our only daughter before she turns 17. I knew the elf wasn't lying before Harry said she couldn't, because she had no reason to Hermione. Coming here they didn't know us, had no reason to lie to us, and gained nothing if they did," Dan said then went to the bar and poured himself and Emma a strong drink.

Hermione fled to her room with tears in her eyes.

That night Hermione had a dream, one that she would always remember.

In her dream, an old man appeared to sit on her bed and said, "My foolish, foolish child why must you drive others away from you. Do you really think when you're twelve anyone but possibly your parents will remember you were the best at spelling? Do others care, or do they resent, that you're the first with your hand in the air waving it like a maniac to answer a foolish question? I send two boys to you, one of which could be your life mate, to tell you of a glorious hidden world, and you drive them off. I'll admit my grandson isn't the most patient person in the world and has his own quirks. However, the thing he hates most is a person with a brilliant but closed mind. Your attitude exudes that it's your way or the highway and Harry took the highway. I will not decide for you but tell you this. Everything you heard this last evening is truth. I must leave Artur calls, and he can be a pain in the arse."

Hermione's dream then morphed into one where she was on a beautiful ship with others her age learning magic and seeing a good part of the world. She was accepted and made friends. Her parents enjoyed meeting others like themselves and the magical parents. Harry and Dudley taught them a lot of things once they learned to protect their minds. They taught the others to meditate and clear their minds and then how to build shields and traps. Harry gave them a crystal that he told them to press against their foreheads after meditating but before going to sleep. She found out about one-fourth the way around the world that these were lessons from Merlin, elves, and goblins.

Then from nowhere the dream morphed to one in which she stayed in her old school, and things got progressively worse. The summer before she was to attend university she tripped and fell in front of a lorry that was speeding to make a delivery. She saw her tombstone, which read 'Here Lies Hermione Jean Granger, she passed from this world two months to the day from her 17th birthday because she never learned to listen to others.' Hermione sat straight up in her bed as a cold chill ran down her spine.

"Noooo, I can't allow that to happen," she said and fell back on the bed.

The next morning she told her parents about her dreams and asked if they had the Dursley phone number. Dan smiled and handed it to her saying, "If they have time, your Mum and I are off at noon today so invite them to lunch Hermione."

Hermione dialed the number and on the third ring she heard, "Dursley residence, Harry speaking."

"Harry, this is Hermione I called to apologize and ask you to give me another chance. Please come tell us what I should have listened to last evening. Harry I don't want to be alone with no friends any more, please give me a second chance." Harry could picture the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"All right but when Hermione?" he asked.

"Mum and Dad are off at noon and asked me to invite you to lunch at 12:30, is that convenient?" she pleaded.

"Dudley and I can make it, but Uncle Vernon is taking care of last minute things at work, and Aunt Petunia is arraigning the utilities to be cut off and such." Harry replied in a tone that was neither friendly nor unfriendly.

"I don't think that will be a problem since your uncle turned the conversation last evening over to you and your cousin." Hermione said with a quiet sob that could still be detected.

"May we come straight into the middle of your sitting room so no one sees two ten-year olds out alone?" Harry asked.

"That would be all right and Harry thank you. I'll listen really hard and not ask questions until you finish if that's alright." She replied seeming to relax a bit.

"That would do just fine since we may answer your question or at least most of them before we end our talk, Dudley and I will see you at 12:30" Harry said, and then they said goodbye to each other. Harry told his family what had happened.

Harry and Dudley arrived at the Grangers on time and ate lunch with them. The two boys proceeded to tell the Grangers about magic and the cruise. They said there were only three muggle families because they were the three that Merlin trusted. Harry showed them how to operate their trunks and called Harold and introduced him to the Grangers.

Harry said, "Hermione, Harold can expand your library compartment so you can take all of your books and still have room to pick up more. Each of the ports we stop at we will stay at a Potter Manor or villa so there are no hotel bills or worry about using magic. Our tutors will come to us during the day while the adults do their thing. Each location is convenient to muggle transportation and not far from magical shopping according to Griphook, my Account Manager." He paused and sipped his water.

Harry continued, "Now for the fun part, all of the training rooms have a four to one time compression ratio. Outside the rooms for every hour that passes four hours pass inside the room. This means if we spend two hours every morning in the training room we get eight hours of training. Hermione, once you learn Occlumency you'll find your body gets a better rest with less sleep than it gets now. Dudley and I only sleep about five hours a night. Dan, Emma, Occlumency is not a wizard thing it's a mind thing so it's something you can learn with Hermione. Dudley and I read over 10,000 words per minute with about 93 percent comprehension. The speed will increase as we age, but the comprehension will probably flatten out around 95 percent. This is because we tend to sort out the junk authors use to lengthen their writings with so they can charge more for lager books."

Dudley told the shocked muggles and Hermione. "After the mind magic you'll learn to shift like Harry and I do to get from one place to another. Unfortunately, until we get powerful enough we can only take one adult with us. Merlin says that should change around our fourteenth birthday. There are four major birthdays where our magic changes. The first is at age eleven which is when we have a growth spurt, usually a month or two before the actual day. The second is at fourteen, and the third is at seventeen. The third is a truly major event as we may grow three inches or more. The last is at 20, normally then we'll only grow an inch or so but our magic will mature then."

Harry picked the conversation back up. "Ok let me run my checklist and Dudley can see if we missed anything. You know about Harold, and the trunks, cash, Manors or Villa, time compression, Occlumency, shifting, and growth spurts. Ok as for what we'll be learning. We'll get the fundamentals of Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Astrology/Astronomy, Herbology, History, Runes, Arithmancy, Wizard Customs, and Law. On the muggle side there will be customs, history, Law, and technology mostly for those who have not lived in the muggle world." Harry paused and took a breath.

"Pureblood wizards for the most part aren't the brightest lights in the room especially when it comes to muggle clothes. Please keep in mind that the wizard families will find our world as strange as we find theirs. I can't wait until they see their first bikini. They still wear swimming suits from the 1850s to 1900s. Ted Tonks is a first-generation wizard and his wife is a pureblood witch. Ok, it's time for questions." Harry said with a smile at Hermione.

Hermione looked at her parents then said, "I think you've covered most of what I wanted to ask and left us brochures in the trunks that explain what each of the subjects will cover. The only question I have is will we get wands?"

"Unfortunately… we won't at least not until Athens, then another one at each of our stops. The one we use at Hogwarts we'll get at Ollivander's in Diagon Alley." Harry answered and got called a git by Hermione.

He continued his talk. "Keep in mind Hermione that owning more than one wand is not quite legal in magical Great Britain. In their infinite wisdom the Wizengamot approved a law that says you can only purchase one wand in Great Britain unless yours is broken or no longer works for you. Of course few wizards but the rich purebloods travel outside of Great Britain," Harry smiled at that statement.

"The law also states no one under the age of 17 can perform magic outside of school. But for ₲500 to the Ministry I can start my own school and hire a tutor. The wards at most pureblood and half-blood home stop the detection of magic so it's only the muggle born that are actually monitored. Dudley and my magical guardian was the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement or DMLE but she is now the Minister for Magic. You'll meet her brother's family on the cruise. She's trying to abolish that law. Our number one law is called the Statute of Secrecy which covers doing magic that muggles other than family can see." Harry gave her a long winded answer and a cheeky smile to go with it.

Before she could respond he continued, "Remember that we're traveling to several countries with different, and what may seem as strange, customs. No matter what we think personally, I for one will not tell a Greek his customs are wrong since they're his not mine. Yes while we're in Greece, we must obey their law and should obey their customs if we're to get along with them. I suspect that India, Singapore, and the USA will come closest to matching our customs but there will still be differences." Harry said and watched Hermione chew her bottom lip as the wheels in her head spun at a rapid rate.

"That makes sense, unless we plan to make a place our home, who are we to try to change their way of thinking. Changing people who are comfortable in their ways is difficult at best and starts wars at worst. In many countries, it can get you deported or put in jail." Hermione said, apparently Merlin had a larger effect on her than Harry expected.

After saying goodbye and agreeing to meet at Gringotts, Harry and Dudley disappeared from the Granger sitting room.

"Now tell your Mum and me what you really think," Dan said to his daughter.

"Dad I was so wrong it's unbelievable. I almost screwed up and missed the biggest opportunity of my life, and it could have killed me. Dudley is quiet like me, but not as introverted. Harry is the leader of the pack and an extrovert. His mind misses very little, and he carries himself like one would expect Prince Charles to at the age of 15 or so. I'm going to start separating what I want to take with me, and no Mum, I will not take my complete library." Hermione answered with a smile as her brain reached warp speed.

"Who are you, and what did you do with our Hermione?" Emma asked with a smile.

"I'm still your daughter who received a quick but firm education in life last night. I'm still curious about what Merlin would have said before he was called by Arthur, although he called him Artur. If there is to be a new wizard king of Great Britain, I suspect he just left our kitchen. Our legends say Uther Pendragon was the first to install Earls, Barons, and Knights. Dukes and Marquess didn't come along until after 1300 A.D., The first Duke was in the 1330s, and the first Marquess was in the 1380s according to history. I couldn't find who the first Earl was, just that Barons were first promoted then the Earls, and most of the old Earls are lost to history." Hermione said then kissed her parents and went to her room to organize for her trip as her parents smiled.

The Thomas and Wright families were both easier to convince about magic, which was explained when they said they were squibs. They thought it was funny that Gringotts would use the census data and muggle government computer to select the winners. They both told Harry they had been promised their positions back when they returned. Dean Thomas and Jason Wright were both excited to be learning magic.

The meeting at Gringotts on 26 August went well. Ragnok surprised the wizards by holding the meeting.

"Harry, please come forward," Ragnok said and the room went quiet.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please meet the sponsor of this cruise Lord Harry James Potter-Emrys, the 2nd Earl of Avalon. Remember what is said in this bank remains in the bank and same goes for the cruise if Harry says to keep something quiet, do so. The floor is yours my Lord," Ragnok said, and then he bowed and sat down.

"Thanks a lot Ragnok, Merlin is right about you, and you know it. Anyway, folks our itinerary is in your suite but our first port of call is Athens. At each port of call, we will depart for a Potter property that may be a Manor or Villa. Potter elves are part of our family as are yours who have them. This is a vacation, working cruise, and learning experience for all of us. My aunt and uncle as well as the Thomas, Wrights, and Mr. Tonks are muggles. Mr. Tonks is a first-generation wizard whose parents were muggles. They have graciously agreed to hold seminars about the muggle world and explain the technology you will find aboard the ship." Harry let that sink in for a few moments.

"The Pureblood wizard families are the Bones', Greengrass', Longbottoms, Lovegoods, and Andromeda Tonks, they have graciously agreed to hold seminars on the wizard world its customs, etiquette, government, and laws. Hopefully, this will help each group from two different worlds understand each other better and make going into the other world easier. I'm sure my magical guardian will want to whip my butt for what I'm about to say, however, in each port, we will purchase a wand to practice with. At each villa or manor, there are two training rooms. Each room is under four to one-time compression wards. I think three days a week of magic and two of general subjects is enough at our age. That will give us 24 hours of magic and 16 of general studies. The weekends we can do what we want. And we have tutors coming in at each port."

Harry looked as Rick and said, "Sorry Sense Rick but you'll have to work an hour and a half a week in three half hour increments. Sense Rick teaches physical conditioning and martial arts. And his classes are open to all. He is a slave driver, and his classes start at 06:00 Monday, Wednesday, and Friday.

Nymphadora, call me Tonks, was a real-live wire that couldn't keep her hair from changing colors. Neville, Astoria, and Susan were shy around strangers but nice. Hermione, Luna, and Daphne seemed to take a friendly but cautious approach. Jason and Dean were friendly and in awe of everything, they were seeing. Harry and Dudley were all boys in that they were comfortable around others and didn't hesitate to crack a joke. Harry changed Ted Tonks hair to match Nymphadora's, which cause Andromeda, (Andy as she wanted called), to giggle.

"Frank did you do that to Ted," Alice asked her husband in a scolding tone.

Not long after that everyone, including Harry and Dudley had purple hair. Thanks to the two cousins who split the room and did each other. Harry walked over to Nymphadora and whispered, "I'll have Ragnok arrange a Metamorphmagus tutor for us. All I can do is lengthen or shorten my hair. My grandpa told me to be careful if I changed sizes much as it would make me clumsy, especially while we're young. Nymphadora is a bit long to say, and I don't like calling people by their last names, especially friends. May we call you Dora since you seem not to like Nymphadora I doubt any form of Nymph would do?"

She thought about it for a minute or so and said, "I can handle Dora but call me Nymph, Nymphy, or Nym at your own peril."

"Deal, Dora it is, and I go by Harry or HJ, and sometimes we call Dudley just 'D'." Harry said and smiled.

Everyone but Dora's hair turned to its original color, and they left through a portal to the ship. Mitsy had their things unpacked. Mitsy glared at Harry, so he said nothing even though he thought unpacking for one night was a waste of time. They had a three-bedroom suite with the boys on one end of the common room and the adults on the other. They sat on their large balcony with Hermione and her parents next door to them and watched as they left the port of Dover for the English Channel. The bow pointed south and the next thing they knew was the shore line was a blur. They decided to go inside and look around the large ship.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, this is Captain Olav. Please meet in the dining room. Your suites are on the top deck, and the dining room is one deck down. Please take the center staircase it will be the double glass doors on your right." The captain announced, and everyone did as he asked.

Everyone was amazed at the 360 degree screen that showed outside. Dan Granger remarked that if he didn't know better he would think they were on the top of the ship. A tall blond man and a short black-haired woman entered the dining room smiling.

"Good morning everyone I'm Captain Olav, and this is my wife and First Office Bonnie. Welcome to Potter Cruise Line and the maiden around the world cruise of the new flagship the Lady Lily Marie. The Lily as we call her has the latest technology provided by Potter Industries. We are currently cruising at 250 knots per hour or nautical miles per hour. If you notice the view of the stern, or rear end as you land jockeys say, you'll see we leave no wake. This is because we hydroplane above 40 miles per hour or 35 knots per hour. When you wake up in the morning, we will have docked just outside of Athens. Unless Lord Potter says differently we plan to spend 28 days in each port. There are two bottlenecks in our journey, the Suez Canal and the Panama Canal where we will lower our speed to approximately 100 knots per hour. We will maintain stealth as we pass through the Suez Canal and only show ourselves at the Locks through the Panama Canal." Captain Olav paused to let his words register with the others.

He continued, "Everything on board is furnished. Past the rear door of the dining room is the theatre and ballroom. We show current movies at 19:30 and dancing is from 15 minutes after the movie until midnight during the week and 01:00 on Friday and Saturday nights. The young ones have their own game room and dance hall. We serve wizard and muggle drinks for both adults and minors. The strongest drink a minor can get on board is butterbeer, and it is less than one-tenth of a percent alcohol. They can get a stronger high from regular soft drinks. However, the elves cannot tolerate butterbeer so please do not offer them any. After lunch, Bonnie and I will show you around."

After a short pause Captain Olav continued. "For those who like to run we have a track around the outside of this deck, and five laps are a mile. The wards keep the wind and weather off of you. The temperature ranges between 70 and 74 degrees. The deck below this one has a full gymnasium and workout areas for weights, and cardio vascular exercises. Sense Rick will see those interested in physical training and martial arts at 06:00. Meal times are posted on the entry door to your suite. All decks below deck three, this is deck two, are sealed. This ship normally will carry 350 to 400 passengers. So the 29 of you are very fortunate that Lord Potter-Emrys grandfather set up this maiden voyage. If you have a question, please feel free to ask it at any time." Olav said then held a chair out to Bonnie.

They had soup and sandwiches for lunch then went on the one Knut tour as Bonnie called it. The young ones went with her, and the adults went with Captain Olav. The training room next to the gym was last and Harry asked the youngsters to stay after Bonnie left.

"Ok you lot, who here has Occlumency under control with shields, raise your hand please," Harry requested. No one raised their hand.

"No big deal. Now who has started meditating?" Dudley asked. And everyone had.

Harry continued their lesson. "Good, now while you meditate, I want you to go over your memories beginning with the most current and work backwards. I group mine together by subject such as family, Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, and so forth. I put them in a folder to alphabetize later. My first thought is to get things secured then clean up later. Use what you're comfortable with. I suspect Hermione will use notebooks that she can move pages around in or something similar. Once I have a subject in the folder, I secure the folder and password it." Harry paused for questions and there weren't any.

He continued, "Later, I'll put it in a file cabinet drawer and secure the drawer and password it. Once I have my folders stored and secured, I secure the file cabinet, the room the cabinet is in. Then I secure the section of the castle the room is located at. I also secure and protect the castle, then the grounds. And last I send all into a void of darkness that only I can locate. To get to a place you could search for the void you would have to break through twelve walls of different materials, get past several magical beasts including a Nundu. As a warning about my mind Merlin backed out in a hurry the last time he tried to enter it. He said, and I quote, Mad Eye Moody only thinks he's paranoid, end quote. I'm sure Sue knows Alastor Mad Eye Moody since he's the best Auror they've had in the last 100 years or more." Harry said.

"Once I got things organized and secured I started on the outside wall then went inward adding stronger and thicker walls with a maze or two made of walls. I left a huge area then built my castle and picked a room to put my file cabinets in then secured the room. I worked my way back out adding security and traps. Then I added different creatures, including a Basilisk here and there. There is a dragon or twenty roaming around. I mentioned the Nundu. Then I turned part of the area black with no light for reference. I can feel where things I want to be, but if you don't know the significance of what you're feeling you're hosed. I have trip wards along the way to indicate where you are, so I can direct you where I want to go. A room or two I send you into will feed you horrible memories then loop them. The problem you have is that I control when and how you get out. My rooms open your mind to my probe that follows yours. Once I reach your mind, I can rip everything out leaving you in a catatonic state." Harry finished then Dudley briefed them on how he did things, which was different but probably as effective.

"Harry I hate to say this, but a Metamorphmagus can't do Occlumency." Dora stated as fact.

"Bull, whoever told you that wants to get into your mind. The only limit you may have, and I said may, is you may not have an animagus form. Hell Occlumency would help you remember details of people you may want to shape shift into. Yours is a skill that is in high demand for Aurors, Hit Wizards, and several other careers. Curse breaking, or warding may be higher on the demand scale, but I have a galleon that says it won't be by much, two places at the most. Rune writing is one of the more lucrative and highest paying jobs you can get." Harry stated forcefully then asked, "Who told you that crap?"

"Deputy Director Rockwood from the DOM," Dora said.

"Dora, he's a frigging Death Eater and going on trial this week no wonder he told you that load of bull dung. Remember you lot, what is said here stays here, and until you get shields strong enough there will be things Dudley, and I can't tell you." Harry told the group and watched Dora's hair cycle as she thought.

Harry and Dudley then led them through deeper meditation exercise and told them to build their wall piece by piece rather than all at once. Their reason was if a piece was attacked you would know which one it was. But if you made a solid wall, you would have to guess or scan the whole wall. After about 20 minutes of that Harry told them how to find their magical core saying once they found it would be easier to control their magic.

When they were finished, he was surprised that Hermione came to him and told him he was a good teacher. He had kept an eye on her, but she was fitting in and asking good questions. They went to the game room to relax. The muggle raised wizards showed the pureblood wizards how muggle games worked and how to use the TV and DVR. Harry put a film of Star Trek in the DVR and the purebloods sat opened mouthed in awe at what they were seeing. Harry looked and found a recording of the moon landings.

"Ok guys and gals, Star Trek was somewhat like a play, in that it's all pretend and acting. What I'm now showing is real and happened in the late 1960s. Keep in mind this was seen around the muggle world."

"You mean they actually landed on the moon Harry?" Daphne asked shocked.

"Yes and that was just over 20 years ago. Next I'm going to show you a test made in the Pacific Ocean that wiped out most of an island." Harry said and showed them the 1 March 1954 Hydrogen Bomb test at Bikini Atoll.

Harry explained, "What you saw was a small Hydrogen Bomb, at least small by today's standards. The first Atomic Bomb was dropped on Hiroshima Japan on 6 August 1945 and killed between 90 thousand and 165 thousand Japanese. Three days later, one was dropped on Nagasaki Japan that killed 60 to 80 thousand. The blast you saw that destroyed the island took an atomic bomb to trigger the main blast. If one was to hit London today it's estimated between four and five million people would die and there would be nothing left but ashes. The United States alone has thousands of these bombs, and some are missiles that can reach anywhere on the planet. My point is that any wizard that thinks muggles are weaker than wizards are damn fools. The main reason for the Statute of Secrecy was because of the development of cheap firearms that no wizard shield can stop." He paused to let that sink in a bit.

"The Queen's Marines have rifles that can take your head off from a mile away. A good shot can take ten wizards down in less than that number of seconds. The only difference between me and Uncle Vernon besides size and age is I have magic, and he doesn't. That makes neither of us the better person. Personally, I hope to grow up with his values and business sense because he's a man I admire and respect." Harry said then sighed wishing he hadn't gone off in this direction.

"Thank you nephew, I appreciate your love and your words. The only thing I would have added is to get respect you must earn and give it, and to gain a friend you must be one." Vernon said from the back. Harry turned and saw all the adults and thought _oh shit!_

"Harry if you could show this to the students at Hogwarts in the Great Hall you might stop a lot of bigotry before it ever got started. I for one learned a lot the last fifteen minutes or so." Xeno said, and the other wizards and witches nodded their agreement.

Edgar Greengrass said sadly. "Unfortunately children you will see war in your lifetime as have every generation before you. I think Harry is trying to say two things while being subtle about it. One is that to live well and protect yourselves you need a good foundation. The other is that in times of peace you must prepare for war. This is an old saying from the Roman times, but it is true today. The wizard world has dark lords, and the muggles have terrorists, while their methods are slightly different, their goals are the same. Actually, it's their weapons that are different and their goals are to dominate all others. For over three thousand years someone has tried to conquer the world unfortunately in the last fifty years there have been two Hitler/Grindelwald and Voldemort." Edgar paused collecting his words.

Looking at Harry, Edgar said softly, "While Harry's Mum did something to protect him that stopped Voldemort it didn't truly kill him, and he will return. Very few of us believe he isn't dead but there was no body and the Killing Curse always leaves an unmarked body. That curse was the last one he cast after casting two others. I witnessed the testing of his wand shortly before it was thrown through the veil of death. Like many wizards Harry's parents had charms on their wands that activated if they passed away and the wand went to their vault. No one not even Harry can enter the vault until he comes of age or is emancipated."

Harry shook his head and said. "Well I can tell you all for sure I didn't kill the git. Mum did point her wand at me before he came upstairs and killed her with a curse that caused a green light. Then he turned his wand on me and cast the same curse, and my world went black. The people that believe I did something are stark raving mad. He never held me, so I didn't pee or poop on him, I didn't throw dirty nappies at him either. But I'm so powerful that I can leap tall buildings, stop a speeding train, or a bullet in flight. Yes and I got married at age two and lived happily ever after while riding my pet dragon. That is unless your name is Rita Skeeter, then I'm now the next dark lord in training. I sure like all the interviews I've given that woman since I've never met or seen her that I know of. If I was a dark lord in training I would go after her first,"

Emma stated fiercely, "Surely there are laws about writing trash like that."

Andy Tonks said "Emma sometimes it pays to wait for the right time to make the largest impact and statement. As a reader, which would you be more apt to read about, a story where Harry was awarded ₲1,000 or one where he is awarded a million Galleons? Which amount will get the most attention of the editors, owners, and investors? If you step in mud, you wipe it off, but if you step in dog poop, you say ' Dan help me please.' Well, that's what I do to Ted at least." Andy finished with a giggle, and the other ladies agreed.

"Darn Harry I'm going to have to look for another boyfriend if you didn't make a dragon a pet after killing its mate. And here I had my heart set on you all this time," Susan said and looked pitiful.

"Sue you never had a chance, Ginny Weasley is going to marry Harry Potter because she's his soul mate. At least, that's what her mother says, and Molly Weasley is always right." Luna told Susan seriously as she could be at least until she giggled.

"Well I hate to rain on her parade, but I have it on good authority that my future mate is in this room at this time. Dean, Jason, Dudley, and Neville, I'm sorry, but you're the wrong sex. I prefer ladies for marriage, so guys I'm stuck with one of these lovely ladies." Harry said with a smile that turned to horror when Dora said, "Girls I think its tickle time for the smart arse git." Six girls attacked him, and none of the guys would help him no matter how loud he called for help.

"Sorry HJ, I feel insulted you wouldn't consider me as a potential mate," Dean said then laughed as the other said they were too smart to mess with girls since they were sneaky.

The girls finally let a laughing red-faced Harry get back on his feet. They then batted their eyes at him and kissed his cheek, leaving him fire-engine red and sputtering. They spent the rest of the afternoon reading a book on Occlumency. Well, Harry and Dudley read ahead on techniques of wandless casting with your mind only. They broke up to cleanup for dinner and the movie.

After a nice dinner and good conversation, the group was beginning to relax. They went to the theater and watched Ghost. The men just knew it was a women's movie but they all enjoyed it. During the movie Harry felt a hand on his, and he looked and saw Hermione smile. Somehow, he wasn't surprised and it felt kind of pleasant. He pushed the thoughts about which girl his mate could be to a safe place in his mind and watched the movie. He liked Patrick Swayze and most of the movies he was in. Demi Moore was ok in his opinion but not what he would call outstanding.

The next morning they woke up in Athens, they ate on the ship since everyone didn't get up at the same time. The youngsters sat at their own table now and Harry asked, "I meant to ask yesterday how many of you started using the memory crystals?"

None had. They were too excited about the upcoming cruise and meeting others their age that they would be going to school with. "Not a problem but they're numbered for a reason. They will help you learn Occlumency and wandless magic. We will buy wands this week, but no one gets to use it until your wandless skills reach a certain point. Wands can become a crutch you depend on as most wizards do. Wandless magic is easier to learn once your Occlumency is at a point that your thoughts are organized, and you've found your core. In a fight, your wand can be taken from you leaving you helpless unless you have wandless skills." Harry told them, his tone and look showed he was serious. Then with a smirk he levitated Dora to the adult table and dropped her into a chair from a foot above it. Before she could yell at him, he levitated her back to her own chair and sat her down gently.

"Harry if you could do that why didn't you do it while they were tickling you?" Jason asked.

"And hurt my wives no way mate, Grandpa says never mess with the one whom you sleep with, or you may wake up missing body parts." Harry said with a lopsided smile that caused more than one female heart to flutter.

"Wives?" Neville asked.

"Well, think about it Nev, I'll be the head of the House of Potter and will need a wife to continue the line. I'm already the Earl of Avalon and will need a wife to carry on the Emrys name so that's two. Sirius is my godfather and who knows what happened to his body in Azkaban. If he can't have children, I may need a wife to carry on the Black name so that's three." Harry said as serious as he could be for about 30 seconds before he cracked up at the look on the girl's faces.

"Gotcha!" Harry said.

"Potter you watch too many American movies. You sound like one at times." Dora said and added, "I'll get you back for dropping me on my butt in that chair."

"Hey, it was you that started the tickling yesterday so suck it up. Just remember I could have dropped you over the side but didn't." Harry replied then winked at her as she opened and closed her mouth.

They were interrupted by Olav and Bonnie saying it was time to depart for the Manor. Manor wasn't the word most of them would have used, palace was more appropriate. Mitsy, Christy, Lacy, Stacy, Howard, and Mitchell were the elves that would care for those on the cruise. The elves took them to their suites the only incident was when Harry said that Vernon and Petunia would have the master bedroom. Mitsy finally bowed after arguing that only the Master slept there. After trying for several minutes to enter the master bedroom, Vernon and Petunia took the second bedroom where their clothes were already unpacked. Harry would find out later that night, he couldn't sleep in any room but the master bedroom.

Mitsy appeared and shook her finger at Harry saying, "You listen to Mitsy, Master Harry sir. I have served the Potters for over 150 years and know where you must sleep. Masters may be able to change some things but not all and where the Master of the house sleeps cannot be changed."

"All right Mitsy, I get it, but I don't have to like it," Harry retorted.

"There will be many things in life you won't like and will not be able to change," the little elf said then disappeared with a pop.

They met in the informal sitting room at 09:00. The elves gave everyone a map of the Manor and the grounds. The map showed them where they were, and by saying where they wanted to go, it indicated the shortest route with a blue line. The adults wanted to look around, and the youngsters wanted to start training. So Harry led them to the training room, he had told them to bring the first two crystals.

Sense Rick ambushed them and took them to the gym and set the time compression for 30 outside minutes. He did a physical evaluation first, and then had them practice meditation while he designed training for them based on their level. The last fifteen minutes with him, he had them work on quickness and hand-eye coordination. He reminded them they would be in the gym at 06:00 or wish they were.

Harry led them to the training room which was not far from the gym. He set the time compression for an hour and forty five outside minutes or seven hours in the room. He made sure everyone knew how to use the crystals then had them use number one. They meditated after viewing the first crystal for 20 minutes. Then he had them view number two, and they worked for fifteen minutes on wandless magic. They rested ten minutes and drank juice, and he repeated the cycle. This sat the session's pattern for the first week. Just before it was time to leave Harry said, "Before you go to sleep, clear your mind and view the first three crystals, you'll be amazed at what you can learn while you're asleep."

That afternoon at 15:00 they had another training session after making the decision as a group they would wait to go shopping until Saturday. Astoria, or Storie as she was called by her family, was the fastest to pick up wandless magic. Harry said if they started at seven or eight it would be natural within three or four months. He added that in some cultures, they started training children as young as six.

"Remember, you lot, if you tire, quit. At our age, you can damage your magic if you exhaust it or yourself. Patience is more than a virtue it's a requirement when learning magic. Everyone learns differently and at various rates. You may pick up certain things faster than others, and that's natural." Harry told the group and added they were all doing great. In the afternoon session, he added reading between the meditation and wandless sessions. That evening after dinner they went to the theater and saw Star Wars Episode IV. The pre-teens followed Harry's directions with the crystals.

The next morning at 05:55 eleven pre-teens were waiting in the gym as Rick entered. He set the inside time for two hours and started their physical training. At 06:30 outside time eleven tried pre-teens headed to their room for a cold shower to wake up. They met for breakfast and ate heartily but with proper manners.

"Harry, I think it would be better if we all slept together. And I mean us girls in one dorm and you guys in another. Trying not to wake up our parents at 05:30 will get old in a hurry," Luna stated showing that she was a very serious young lady.

"Mitsy"

"It shall be done Harry sir, and yes you may join the boys for this," she said and popped away.

When Edgar Greengrass quit laughing, he said, "Harry a good elf anticipates their family's needs, so she will take care of what you wanted. The manor will probably reconfigure itself to provide the quarters the way you want them. The manor is sentient. I felt it when we entered. This is not unusual for a Most Ancient Noble House property, and ours is almost the same. I do wonder where the portal came from I've never seen anything like it."

Olav, who was spending time at the manor, replied, "Like the Lily Marie, they're products of Potter Industries. Of course since the British Ministry can't control them, they're illegal there. However, Edgar, as you know, what the Head of a Most Ancient Noble House does inside his home is his business and only his. That doesn't help others though. Think how convenient it would be to walk through a portal to your summer home rather than take a portkey. That reminds me, I have Potter Industries portkeys for everyone. These are reusable and international also. Unlike wizard portkeys, they don't spin you around and disorient the young."

Bonnie continued, "The muggle electronics here actually works off magic rather than electricity. Potter Industries products are sold in every country except in Europe and Great Britain. Portals aren't cheap, especially the temporary ones, but they're secure, and the floo system isn't. I was surprised when our itinerary included Singapore and not Darwin." She said finishing with a sigh.

Harry interjected with a smile, "Singapore is a base of operation, Bonnie. We will visit Potter Industries from there. Singapore is more convenient for our tutors from Malaysia, Indonesia, and Sri Lanka to get to than Darwin. Unfortunately, relations between India and Sri Lanka aren't the best so our tutor from Sri Lanka will meet us in Singapore." He couldn't wait to see Potter Industries since he was sure they would have a lot of things to play with.

That morning they trained from 09:00 until 11:00, and then went into their three-day magic and two day general subjects' routine. On Saturday, 1 September 1990, they went to the magical shopping center. It took three hours to find wands that matched everyone. Harry was surprised that the adult wizards also bought wands. They continued their meditation and Occlumency practice each night, and the others were catching up to Harry and Dudley. They each found books in Athens that they were interested in and didn't see in the library. Hermione surprised her parents by only asking for two books. It went unnoticed by Harry, but he was seen holding hands with different girls throughout the shopping trip.

On Monday their tutors arrived and set up a schedule they all agreed with. Completing Occlumency training and increasing wandless magic capabilities were their top priorities. They started their two outside hour sessions on Monday, 3 September. An hour of that time was spent with Herbology and Potion brewing basics. That set the training for Athens. Dinner on 21 September was a semiformal affair and sort of a graduation for the pre-teens as their Occlumency tutor stated that they were ready to finish on their own. She stated she could still force her way into their minds but the pain wouldn't be worth it. She did say that Harry and Dudley's minds could make her a prisoner if they wanted to. Their wandless tutor told them they were ready to start offensive casting, but to keep practicing and finding different shield techniques. He suggested waiting for a while longer before starting wand casting saying their wandless was not a natural reaction yet. He added that it shouldn't be much longer, which encouraged them to work a bit harder.

The trip through the Suez Canal and over to Chennai, India wasn't as boring as it could have been. They practiced, read, played games, danced, and watched movies. The wizard adults were now comfortable around muggles and their technology. The muggles were comfortable with wizard culture and were making lifetime friends. Xeno Lovegood, Frank Longbottom, Thomas Bones, and Edgar Greengrass brought the muggles under the protection of their houses after explaining the benefits of doing that.

Chennai was a bit of a letdown except for the training and getting their wands. Harry and Dora started with a tutor on their Metamorphmagus training. While Dora was a full Metamorph, Harry wasn't. He could change his hair and facial features, but that was it. In Singapore, the Sri Lankan tutor continued the Metamorphmagus training and told Harry he could be an Animagus but Dora couldn't. The eleven pre-teens were now using wands but mostly for detail work. They also added Runes, and Arithmancy to Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and Herbology. They had been doing 48 hours of class per week since the first week at Athens in addition to their martial arts and outside Occlumency training. In Chennai, the adults put their collective foot down and made them take the weekends off. The pre-teens would die before admitting the adults were right, but the rest paid off in more energy.

Singapore was enlightening in that they were introduced to some of the finest food they had ever eaten and -the trip to Potter Industries was fantastic. They met Jack O'Day there and left with a fourth wand, a laptop computer, and cell phones. Jack added crystals that taught them how to use the computers and cell phones. When Maria asked about the wands saying she had never seen anything like them, she was told they were grown not made. Their biggest surprise was him giving the muggles wands he said were preloaded with household charms and shields that would give them enough time to portkey to safety.

The adult wizards and the Eleven were given crystals that would enhance their wandless capabilities. Their biggest surprise came in the form of portable portals each of them was given and taught to use. The weekend of 10 November turned out to be the best weekend most of them had ever had. When Edgar asked about the cost of what they were given, Jack laughed and said that Harry wouldn't miss it as it would be written off as research.

Before they left to return to Singapore Jack had them add a drop of blood to their wands. "This ties the wand to you and allows you to call it to your hand. You could call it from a Gringotts vault if you want to. In fact, I suggest keeping them in a vault until you need one.

Harry's comment that Hong Kong was too crowded to enjoy, summed up their feelings, although the food was enjoyable is wasn't as good as Singapore. The highlights were Dora and Harry had control of their morphing. As a group the Eleven were now doing second and third-year Hogwarts subjects and finding them rather easy. The most difficult thing was using a wand to do what came naturally to do wandlessly so they had to practice that. They were now Legilimens, and you played a dangerous game to try to enter their minds because you would be trapped as they took your memories and left you unconscious. From a power perspective, they were twelve-year olds.

Sirius Black joined them in Hong Kong and quickly became a favorite of the Eleven since he liked to joke. He would teach them the fine art of pranking. They took Christmas and New Year's off as they were now in Osaka, Japan. Here, they learned more martial arts, stealth, and tracking both muggle and magical. Aura reading was their favorite as they could tell if a person was lying or holding something back. They learned to conjure solid shields and oriental Runes became a favorite. They started warding and curse breaking in Osaka. They loved the countryside and hated the big cities. They made a trip to Hiroshima and laid wreaths at the memorial while saying prayers for the departed souls. Surprisingly, it was there they learned about horcruxes and how to detect and destroy them.

Hilo, Hawaii quickly became a favorite for both the youngsters and adults. On the weekends, they visited the Volcano national park, went fishing, whale watched, swam, and learned to scuba dive. They cut back their training to four days a week and took three-day weekends to explore and relax. They had missed Thailand and Korea because their tutors were sick, so they were ahead of their scheduled time. They held a vote and spent three months in Hawaii rather than one. Sirius had joined the classes in Osaka and worked hard to get back in shape. He was still a big kid in a lot of ways but very serious in others.

Two things happened in mid-April that was noteworthy. The Eleven were walking the beach, in the back of the manor when they met an old woman in a white dress that said she was hungry. Harry took her to the cabana. She said she didn't want to enter the house he had Mitsy bring her what she wanted to eat. After eating she walked back to the beach with the young ones and morphed into a beautiful woman. Hermione gasped and said, "Pele."

"Very astute my child but yes it is me. For your kindness, you will be granted the power of fire young ones, as well as my protection." Pele said and faded away.

Hermione explained that when she was eight, she had a project to disprove that the goddesses existed, and she drew Pele the Polynesian goddess of fire and violence. She continued and said there were many reports of sighting Pele. The more recent ones said she would appear as an old woman in a white dress asking for help. Hermione added that those who helped were rewarded, and those who didn't had years of bad luck. If you helped Pele, she would turn into a young woman and disappear.

"Supposedly she lives in Mount Kilauea. We may want to go there and make an offering to her. She was known to like ham, fruit, and strong drinks." Hermione stated, and the others agreed that they should make an offering and decided to bring Sirius in on the project.

Sirius agreed and purchased a bottle of Gin and another of Firewhiskey. That night they snuck out and shifted to Mount Kilauea and started walking up. Hermione told the goddess they came as a friend with an offering. The mountain shuddered slightly, and fires lit their way. At the rim, each of the Eleven threw ham, fruit, and juice into the lava. Sirius threw in ham, apples, and the Gin and Firewhiskey. The twelve wizards would swear if asked they heard a sigh. They thanked Pele for her gifts and quietly walked half-way down the mountain then shifted to their dorm.

On 11 May 1991, an unhappy group left Hilo, Hawaii for New Orleans their last stop on the trip. They had really enjoyed Hawaii and managed to visit most of the islands on their three-day weekends. The Big Island or Hawaii and Maui were their favorites. The north shore of Oahu came in a distant third but Honolulu didn't make the top fifteen, although there were interesting things to see there.

As they put Panama behind them, they agreed with Olav that the canal was nothing but a long narrow and very boring ditch that in no way compared to the Suez Canal. Bonnie said the bug repelling charms worked overtime, and she wouldn't be surprised if they wanted paid. Olav grumbled that New Orleans wouldn't be a damn bit better. One look at New Orleans and they decided that Phoenix Arizona had to be better than this filthy place that couldn't even keep the streets clean or the stink of the nearby marshes at bay.

In Phoenix, their primary tutor was an apache called Mandan. He arranged for three other Native American tutors. They worked on becoming Animagi when Mandan saw the look on Dora's face he asked what was wrong. She told him she was a Metamorph and couldn't become an Animagus. He leaned his head back and roared in laughter.

"My child, all of us have an animal within with the ability to come out. Some may have to work harder than others but with hard work comes reward. Your only limitation is that you must be in your base form to change to your animal form." Mandan told Dora and shocked the British group to the core.

It took two training days for them to find their form. Harry had visions of becoming a fierce dragon but was a large raven instead.

Seeing his disappointment Mandan said, "Young one you are not seeing the possibilities of how to use your form. A raven has eyesight to rival that of an eagle yet no one pays attention to a raven. Everyone will look and point out an eagle, and of course a dragon or big cat would be even worse. Ravens are known to be pranksters and pickpockets. While they lack the speed burst of a quail, they are not hunted, and they are fast flyers covering long distances. Yes lad a dove is faster, but they are game birds hunted for sport and food. A common chicken gets more attention than a raven."

Harry frowned and thought about the old apache's words then smiled and replied, "You're right Mandan, and if I can perform magic as a raven at least enough to do a listening charm so much the better."

"Good thinking young one. Keep in mind that hawks and eagles may attack each other, but they never attack a raven. With its beak closed a raven could stab either of the larger birds in a vital place, and they are known as fighters for a reason." Mandan said with a large smile.

Harry's raven form was totally black. Hermione's was black with blue wing feathers near its body. Dora's was black with three red feathers at the top of its head. Luna's form was black with grey tipped feathers on its wings. Daphne's was similar to Luna's except the feathers were an off-white and on the underside of her wings. The other six were common house cats, the second best form for stealth. Dogs were subjected to leash laws but cats were not, and they were known as roamers. Cats were aloof so not wanting to be bothered was expected.

It was Monday, 3 June 1991 when Dora could change and hold her form. It was a lot of work for her. Encouragement from the group and her parents played a large role in her keeping at making the change and not giving up. Sirius decided that morning to pounce at Storie and found that to be a big mistake as she turned and swiped her claw across his nose. He yelped and backed off only to be pounced on by five other cats. He made a break for the hills surrounding the villa, but found six cats hot on his heels. Then five ravens started dive bombing and pecking him.

He stopped and changed back into a human form and said, "I give up there are just too darn many of you."

Harry changed and said, "Storie, on her own, is too many for you old man."

"You are too cheeky for your own good Blackie. That reminds me I have something in my room for you lot. I'll see you in your dorm common room." Sirius said and faded to the villa, followed by the Eleven.

Sirius entered their common room carrying what looked like small books.

"I present to the next generation of Marauders the Marauders Map version 12." Sirius stated in a formal tone of voice.

He then told them to hold the book and think, "_I swear I'm up to no good._"

Sirius turned serious and said, "What you have in your hands is a very special map or maps if you will. The first two pages are a map of Hogwarts. The third page is Hogsmeade. The fourth page is Diagon and Knockturn Alleys, the fifth and sixth is the Ministry of Magic. Pages seven through ten are maps of the United Kingdom. If you lay the map down and touch the stag while thinking of a name, when you remove your finger, the map will open to the page that shows where that person is. Touching the lower left corner and thinking zoom in will double the size of the person's location. You can say zoom in times four and get the location to four times the original size. The lower-right corner zooms out, or you can think zoom to normal while touching that corner to bring the map back to its original configuration. To anyone that you haven't given permission to view it, this looks like a book with class notes in it and nothing else." Sirius told the shocked group, this map was a treasure and even as young as they were they knew that.

They stopped for a day at Potter Isle in the Bahamas and Black Isle south of Cape Verde. They fished and relaxed both days. Then Captain Olav pointed the bow north for the British Isles. It dawned on them that they were going home and in eleven weeks, they would be going to Hogwarts. Harry had to wonder what surprises waited for him at Hogwarts.

The End

A/N the Hogwarts sequel is coming to a certain theater (profile on ) near you soon!


	3. The Hogwarts Eleven

**The Hogwarts Eleven**

**This story is a continuation of The Cruise. IT IS RATED 'T' FOR LANGUAGE.**

**See The Dursleys (Chapter 1) for the Disclaimer.**

**** In this story Nymphadora Tonks was born 10 November 1979, Hermione was born 19 April 1980, Luna Lovegood born 15 August 1980.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ **__**~Spells~**__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

_**From the Cruise: **__They stopped for a day a Potter Isle in the Bahamas and Black Isle south of Cape Verde. They fished and relaxed both days. Then Captain Olav pointed the bow north for the British Isles. It dawned on them that they were going home and in eleven weeks, they would be going to Hogwarts. Harry had to wonder what surprises waited for him at Hogwarts._

**15 June 1991 Potter Manor Great Britain**

They had been back a week, and although they called each other each evening, they hadn't been together since returning to Great Britain. Jack O'Day set up portals between each of the homes and Potter Manor. Vernon had put #4 Privet Drive on the market finding it was faster to drive to work from the manor than from Little Winging. Of course, the fact that Sirius had enchanted the Dursley vehicles helped that situation greatly. Petunia had informed their prior school that the two boys were being home schooled last year, and they would be attending a private school until they completed their education.

At 07:30 the Boneses, Grangers, Greengrasses, Longbottoms, Lovegoods, Thomases, Tonkses, Wrights and Sirius came through the portal, including Amelia Bones. Mitsy met them and showed them to the informal dining room. Luna in her usual ran to Harry and kissed his cheek, which started a rush by the other girls.

"Harry if you don't mind I'll shake your hand or pat your back, but you get no kiss from me," Nev said, which started the laughter at the red-faced Harry.

"That would be appreciated Neville mate, since you're not pretty enough to kiss," Harry retorted with a smirk.

"You wound me greatly Potter, but if you want to see ugly just look in any mirror, and it will oblige," Nev replied.

"Sirius who said a joke can't talk? Well, they were wrong, Neville talks pretty good for a git," Harry answered Neville's comment with a smile.

"All right you two we get the fact you haven't seen each other in a while but enough banter. I'm hungry," Dora said cutting the two boys off.

Their food appeared and while they were drinking coffee, tea, or juice Amelia said, "Did you know Mr. Potter that those portals are illegal?"

Tom Bones groaned. Ted Tonks looked shocked and started to say something when he was stopped with Harry's cold words.

Harry was pissed and he showed with his tone of voice. "Minister, I really hoped you would be better than the last few and Bumbledore and smart enough to check your own laws before you come into the Second Earl of Avalon's home and tell him something is illegal." Harry pulled his cell phone out and slid it to her and continued. "Her Majesty is the number two on my speed dial, and she will be more than glad to tell you I can do what the bloody hell I want in my home. She'll be happy to tell you that if I want I can walk into the next session of the Wizengamot and disband it and the Ministry." Harry let that sink in while he sipped his juice.

He continued his rant, "Then I could appoint Uncle Vernon as regent to act in my stead until one minute after midnight on 31 July 1991, when I take the crown of Artur. Now normally I would let Ted or Andy Tonks straighten you out, but you pissed me off. Now if you don't like what I said, don't let the door hit you in the ass on your way out. It's only a three-mile walk to the gate where you can apparate. However, beware of the Hippogryphs and Gryffins on the way since they seem to sense my mood." Harry stated and his aura wasn't huge or extremely powerful, but it could be seen by all.

"I…I.." Amelia Bones started.

"You opened your mouth to the wrong young man Amy. You're like mother was, too damn used to getting your own way and rolling over others. You were warned by both Stacy and I about Harry. But, you knew better, perhaps it's time for us to leave." Tom Bones said showing his irritation at his older sister.

"Tom there is no reason for you, Stacy, or Susan to leave. If the Minister can leave her position outside these grounds she can stay otherwise the Minister is free to leave." Harry said in a more neutral tone wondering where the hell this woman was coming from. Since she didn't pick up the phone he wandlessly summoned it and put it back in his pocket.

Hermione broke the ice by asking, "Harry what do you have planned today, you never said?"

"Well, pretty lady," Harry said getting the blush he was hoping for, "I thought it was time we learned to fly since the other places were too small. I asked Howard to pick up three dozen Cleansweep 7s since they are supposed to be one of the best to learn on. Then this afternoon I've arranged with Ragnok for our heir tests. This might not mean much for our five purebloods, but the other six may find something interesting about who our ancestors are." Harry replied with a smile.

"Lord Potter-Emrys, I apologize, I was totally out of line…"

"Apology accepted Madam Bones, again welcome to Potter Manor. However, you should expect the paperwork changing my magical guardian to Sirius. That was going to happen as soon as we returned from the cruise and has nothing to do with today." Harry accepted her apology but it would be a long time before she gained his trust if ever.

Ted Tonks told Amelia Bones they had the paperwork drawn up last April and were planning to submit it on Monday. Susan's glare at her aunt told everyone her opinion. The adults watched as The Eleven took to their brooms. Hermione, Dean, Jason, and Sue were hesitant so the others surrounded them and encouraged them. Harry told Hermione to lock away her fear of heights behind its own shield. Once she was convinced that would work a whole different world opened up to her and Harry got another kiss on the cheek. When Dora and the other witches came to give him their kiss, he put his broom in overdrive and shot off, and the chase was on.

He led them through a Slalom course that got progressively tighter. He shot out of the end of the course and pulled straight up with Dora and Luna on his tail. He rolled over and headed straight down toward the ground begging for more speed. At the last possible instant, he pulled the nose of the broom up and shot across the open field. He heard an Ooomph as someone smacked the ground. Looking back he saw Luna was still on his tail, so he headed for the small lake while climbing higher. At nearly 600 feet he headed straight down again toward the center of the lake. He misjudged his altitude and pulled up too late. His toes caught the water tumbling head over heels into the cool water. Luna flew down and lifted him up, planted a kiss on his lips then dunked his head under the water and flew away giggling. Harry couldn't let her get away like that, so he shifted behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist soaking her back. He let her go and shifted to his room to change into dry clothes.

Dora was pissed. She had let herself over extend and plowed into the ground. She wasn't hurt but embarrassed. Her Mum had told her to watch for when someone changed the nose of the broom, and she had been watching the tail of Harry's broom. The fact that the nose was blocked by his back didn't help her being angry with herself. Then to make matters worse Luna had faked Harry out, and he crashed then she kissed him full on the lips as a reward. Oh well there is always another day, she thought.

Luna imagined her clothes dry, and her back warm and her magic made it happen. Most of the parents were rolling on the ground laughing at the children's antics. That stopped when Maria Lovegood suggested it was time for 'the talk'. Vernon looked at Sirius, who shook his head and mouthed 'I'll tell you later.' The parents then agreed it would be a group effort with the girls in one room and the boys in another.

While The Eleven knew more than most their age, they learned about various muggle and wizard methods of protection. However, when the discussion of various Sexually Transmitted Diseases or STDs they turned an ugly shade of green. The statement that there was no proof that magic made wizards immune to muggle diseases didn't help them at all. Before the talk things like HIV, Aids, Gonorrhea, Syphilis, and others were only words to the pre-teens. Now those words had meaning, and they knew how they could catch these things. While they wouldn't swear off of sex, they weren't about to fool around with it either. Although it wasn't said it didn't take a genius to figure out why many wizards married younger than their muggle counterparts.

One of the best things to come out of the conversations was The Eleven learned potion detection charms and within two days could do them wandlessly. Sirius had finally entered the conversation and discussed several potions that could cause them to do things they normally wouldn't. When he stated that there had always been rumors that Molly Weasley used a mild love potion to get Arthur's attention everyone looked at Harry.

"Alright what did I miss?" Sirius asked, and was told about Luna's comment earlier in the year about Ginny Weasley and Harry.

Arthur Weasley had a headache that wouldn't go away. It got worse after receiving the twins grades and a letter stating they would be on probation their third year. Their scholarships were in jeopardy and without them, they couldn't attend school. He had just finished whipping their asses and sending them to their room to redo all of last year's homework that he would check. Dumbledore was dead and couldn't help him any longer, and McGonagall played by the rules. He was sipping his firewhiskey when he heard his outer wards ping saying someone was approaching.

Arthur answered the door and saw Sirius Black and Edgar Greengrass. He invited them in and offered them a drink which was politely refused.

"Arthur we need Molly in this conversation since it affects House Weasley," Sirius said in a neutral tone that Arthur rarely had ever heard.

When Molly joined them Sirius said, "I'll get straight to the point. My godson Harry James Potter is under the protection of the houses of Black, Bones, Greengrass, Lovegood, and Tonks. That's three Most Ancient Noble Houses and two Most Noble Houses. Normally, none of us listen to rumors except Xeno when he thinks it may lead to a story. However, we heard one that is persistent enough to have made its way to Greece, Japan, Hawaii, and the United States. In the past three days, it's been heard at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. That rumor is that Ginevra Molly Weasley is Harry James Potter's soul mate, and that she will be marrying my godson. Nothing could be further from the truth. The fact that Harry has met his bond mate is confirmed by Ragnok, Chief of the Goblin Nation. Any attempt to mess with that bond will result in a blood feud the like of which hasn't been seen since Voldemort was at his prime."

"The five mentioned Heads of House and Ragnok swear to kill all members of any house that dare to interfere with Harry. In addition, the Most Ancient Noble Houses are sending elves to monitor the food and drinks at Hogwarts and Hogsmeade. There will be goblins in attendance also. Arthur it is our hope that someone started this rumor to damage your reputation. However, we thought it only fair that you and Molly be warned of the consequences. I personally would like to believe it is something Lucius started before he died but there is no proof, so we've gone on the defense for now." Sirius said in his full Baron Black mode.

Arthur couldn't do much but thank the two men for the warning. When that was finished, they excused themselves and left.

"Molly, so help me God if you do anything against that boy, I'll take your head myself in hopes of saving the children. I've told you for years to quit telling Ginny those lies, but you wouldn't listen. Now as head of house I demand that you tell her the truth, and you do it at dinner tonight in front of the boys. If you don't I'll throw you out and tell the world why." Arthur told his hardheaded wife. His look said he meant every word she just heard, and she shuddered. Oh, well, she thought, there were other fish in the sea.

**Diagon Alley**

The Eleven received their Hogwarts letters on 10 July and agreed to go on the 15th since Monday was known as a slow day in Diagon Alley. Harry wasn't sure he wanted to go to Hogwarts but also knew that he would. He shook those thoughts off as his friends arrived for their training.

Sense Rick had started them on weapons used in martial arts. Harry's favorites became a Katana with a 25-inch blade, and Wakizashi with a 16-inch blade. They were still too young to practice with real swords, but the wooden ones made for Rick were almost the same weight and balance as the real swords. Dudley, Neville, and Jason were more powerful than Harry, but he was faster and quicker than the others and used it to his advantage.

Harry was also naturally more aggressive than the other boys, although Dudley was a close second. They only showed aggression once a fight started, and shared the hatred of bullies. Hermione, Luna, and Dora were the best of the girls overall, but Hermione was more apt to wait until someone made a mistake. Dora would go aggressive when the fight started while Luna looked for a weakness early to exploit. Daphne, Susan, and Astoria would take the defensive way while looking for a way out. However, if pushed into a corner Susan suddenly changed, and attacked any part of your body that was exposed. Those three would be the first to use wandless magic and mostly on sensitive areas.

On 15 July, The Eleven hit Diagon Alley like a thunderstorm. Harry, Neville, Hermione, Luna, and Dora went to Ollivander's first with Sirius and Edgar. Harry took one look and said to Sirius, "This is bullshit Padfoot. We'll be here all day and there is no place to sit. A simple expansion charm could solve the lack of room and conjuring chairs or a sofa is fourth-year charms. We can get a custom wand in Knockturn Alley quicker than hanging around here."

"I assure you Mr. Potter, there are no better wands than mine," Ollivander said as he came to the front and expanded his waiting area.

"I'll take that as a wager Mr. Ollivander. The question is, what I win if you're wrong, if you're right I'll pay you double your normal price for a wand." Harry stated looking the old man in his eyes.

"I'll give you the wand and a dragon skin holster for half the price of the wand," Ollivander said with a smirk.

"How do we prove who is right?" Harry asked setting his trap.

"You wear a wrist band that measures the power of the spell you cast at your wrist, and the target measures the power its hit with. Since it's almost impossible to cast two spells with the same power, we'll use the ratio between what is cast at your wrist and what hits the target." The answer came back at Harry as if explaining to a five-year-old.

"You're on," Harry said cheekily and smirking. Then he held his hand up and said, "Accio Harry Potter-Emrys wand."

A box sailed to Ollivander whose eyebrows nearly touched his hairline. Harry grinned and handed the box to Ollivander then asked, "Is this a match?"

The old man opened the box and said, "Holly 11 1/2 inches with a Phoenix feather core. This should be a good match Mr. Potter." Ollivander said and handed the wand to Harry.

Harry felt nothing and shook his head. "I feel absolutely nothing from this wand." Flicking his left wrist to bring forth the Elder Wand into his waiting hand, "Now this wand sings and gives me a warm feeling. And no you cannot put a trace on it. I'd suggest a multiple core wand with a Griffin hair, Hippogryph feather, and something else, I'm not sure what."

"I don't carry multiple core wands in stock Mr. Potter…"

"Mr. Ollivander if you think that I'm going to spend several hours in here looking for something you don't have you have another think coming. As the goblins say time is money, and it's foolish to waste it." Harry stated and laid the Ollivander wand back in the box and turned to leave.

"Try one more wand please, Mr. Potter," Ollivander said and came around to the front and removed a wand from the window.

When Garrick Ollivander handed the wand to Harry, he felt the connection but knew it wasn't as strong as the one with the Elder Wand. He lifted the wand, and levitated Sirius, bumping his head on the ceiling.

"That wand is supposed to have belonged to Godric Gryffindor." Ollivander said proudly.

"Nope unless it was his great grandson, Godric's is in the Potter vault where it will remain alongside of Rowena's," Harry said as he looked the wand over more closely then smiled.

"I think this will do nicely," Harry added, "But I have a suggestion. Let my friends walk through your shop one at a time to see if a wand calls to them. It's the way they do it in Greece, India, Singapore, Japan, Hawaii, and the USA because it saves a lot of time."

Ollivander frowned and shrugged then waved Hermione into the shop it took her about 3 minutes to find a wand, she was happy with. Dora, Luna, and Neville followed Hermione and found wands that seemed to match. Ollivander closed the shop and took Harry and the group to his testing area and set up the test. Harry fired a stunner with the Elder Wand, followed by one with Merlin's. Merlin's blew the Elder Wands reading by almost double. Harry happily gave the old man ₲15 for the wand and added a dozen holsters for friends they hadn't met yet. Potter Industries holsters were the latest technology and wiped out and trace or tracking charm on the wand placed in the holster.

After they left Sirius asked, "Why so smug Harry the wand cost you twice what it should have."

"Padfoot, how much would you give to carry Merlin's wand?" Harry asked grinning like a loon.

"A hundred or more times what you did even if it didn't work for me, Blackie." He finally stuttered.

"It wouldn't work for you unless you have more Emrys blood in you than I do. And Padfoot that holly wand would have worked, but who wants a wand that shares a Phoenix feather with Voldemort's wand?" Harry asked back in his serious mode.

"That old man should know better than to get excited and lower his Occlumency shields, but then I'm just a first year or soon will be." Harry said and took Hermione's hand.

They ended up buying only two books they didn't have, the others they got on their cruise. Hermione looked at Hogwarts: A History and actually threw it back on the stack which caused some snide comments.

"That trash makes Dumbledore out as a hero and the best Headmaster ever. I didn't see a word about him being a thief or trying to attack a goblin." Hermione huffed so Harry decided he needed to take drastic action and kissed her on the cheek. Looking at the pout on Luna and Dora's faces, he did the same to them.

They looked at the supply list,

First-year students will require:

Uniform

Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black) - Check

One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear - Check

One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar) - Check

One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings) - Check

Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. - Check

Books

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk - Check

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot - Check

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling - Check

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch - Check

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore - Check

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger - Check

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander - Check

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble - Check

Other Equipment

1 Wand - Check (10+)

1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) - Check

1 set of glass or crystal phials - Check

1 telescope - Check

1 set of brass scales - Check

Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. Hedwig

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. ** **From Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone by J. K. Rowling** **

"Looks like all we need are pets, and I already have Hedwig, so we can skip that part. I'll buy the ice cream." Harry said as Sirius led them to Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor where they met Edgar and the others.

"Harry you must have really pissed Ollivander off," Jason said and the others nodded their agreement.

"I can't understand that, I mean all I did was to suggest that time was money. Maybe hinting my time was worth more than his may have hurt his feelings. Possibly, my suggesting we see if a wand matches us like they do in civilized countries irritated him and threw him off his game." Harry said with a smirk that said I could care less if I pissed him off.

"Harry could it have been your suggestion that it was faster to have a custom wand made in Knockturn alley than mess around in his shop that held nothing of interest to you?" Hermione asked as sincere as she could before losing her expression to laughter.

"Actually I think his feelings were hurt when Harry indicated the place was a dump that fourth-year charms could fix," Luna added in her own way that said, its true folks live with it.

"Well telling him the wand in his window was not Gryffindor's because his was in the Potter vault may have been a bit much," Neville added with a grin.

"Well telling him that the wand he told you to try first was an absolute dud, actually you said, I feel absolutely nothing from this wand. Then you slid the Elder Wand into your off hand and said this one sings to me. It might, just might, have pissed him off a bit, and turning to leave was a classic move on your part," Dora said and the group with Harry cracked up. Sirius told the others everything that was said was true and Harry did it intentionally.

"Well did you end up with a wand from Ollivander's?" Edgar asked.

"Yep, I got grandpa's wand for ₲15 because after getting under his skin, I didn't have the heart to prove it was a family heirloom, and he had no right to it." Harry replied.

"Merlin's beard," Dean exclaimed.

"Actually it's not his beard. It's his wand," Harry said with a smirk. "Then we lost several minutes while he tried to put the trace on it before giving up in frustration."

"Harry you're evil, you could have told him you were a head of house," Daphne said with a snigger.

"Hey, he didn't want to listen to what this eleven year old had to say. I hope he loses sleep tonight, personally I don't think his wands are a bit better than any we have and probably not as good. One day Potter Industries will put him out of business," Harry stated this as if it was a goal.

On the 31st, they came back to Diagon Alley but went straight to Gringotts where they were ushered into Griphook's office.

The heir tests for Astoria, Daphne, Dora, Luna, Susan, Dean, Jason, and Neville didn't hold any major surprises. Dudley was a surprise in that he shared no blood ties with Harry. When asked about it Griphook asked if it was possible Lily Evans was adopted? Hermione was another surprise in that she was the heir of Helga Hufflepuff.

Harry was the major surprise as his mother was the heir of Slytherin, with more blood claim to the heir status than Tom Marvolo Riddle. However, it was a patriarch family so the title couldn't pass to her, but with Tom dead it did pass to Harry. Harry knew he was the heir to Emrys, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but didn't know about Peverell or Pendragon. He already wore the Emrys ring, and added the Gryffindor, Pendragon, and Ravenclaw rings. The other rings he wouldn't get until his fourteenth birthday. From a prestige and political point of view the Emrys, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw rings outshined the Potter and Peverell names and titles. However, the Potter and Peverell names added more Wizengamot seats and wealth which translated to more power.

When Ragnok entered the office and told them that the Pendragon ring made Harry king of British wizards he about fell off his chair. He was saved by the fact he didn't have to do anything until he was 16. Harry sighed with relief while Ragnok gave what Harry thought was an odd smile.

"The Gryffindor and Ravenclaw lines are combined so you only need one wife there and since the line merged with the Potters that holds true. The Slytherin line requires an additional wife as does the Emrys, Pendragon, and Peverell lines." Ragnok said, and Harry fainted. He was quickly Rennervated by Sirius.

Sirius said, "Harry there is something I should have told you earlier, you are also the heir of the Most Ancient Noble House of Black. Between an accident at school and the years in Azkaban I cannot produce an heir to continue the line. In addition in our fourth-year James and I relieved a seventh year of his firewhiskey and got totally smashed. In our infinite wisdom, we became blood brothers having seen the movie 'Apache Trail' during the previous summer." Sirius paused and smiled at the look on Harry's face.

Sirius continued, "The bottom line is that you are Harry James Potter-Black. This would not normally be a problem except for a marriage contract with the Greengrass Family that says a Black must marry the oldest daughter before she turns 18, and the Black heir turns 20. The problem is that Edgar was an only child, and I'm over 20 so the contract falls to you. Now I know that the Potters didn't do contracts like that but one requirement is that after a Potter marries a Pureblood the next two heirs must marry muggle born witches. That means you must marry a muggle born Harry since your father was first after your grandfather who married Dorea Black a pureblood witch."

"So I need six wives is what you two are saying?" Harry asked hoping they would say no but knowing, deep down, the answer was yes.

"Yes and Harry that would solve Hermione's marriage contract that says she must marry an heir of Slytherin. But if you take her as a Potter it doesn't solve your need for a Slytherin wife." Ragnok stated in his monotone voice.

"You're entirely too happy about this Ragnok what else do I need to know?" Harry asked wanting to get pissed at Ragnok but knowing there were slower ways to die.

Ragnok sniggered a sound rarely heard and never by Harry or Sirius. Then opened a book and turned it around saying, "This is the book of bonds Harry. Its sister book is in the DOM. As you can clearly see you have a soul bond with six ladies whom you already know."

"Great, just frigging great, how the bloody hell am I supposed to live after telling them this. If the girls don't kill me their fathers will, unless I can take the book which I doubt." Harry said half mumbling and talking to them and himself.

"Well since all concerned except the Minister is in my office. I'll be a good goblin friend and show them the book. I'll even explain the contracts since there are others you and Sirius don't have access to." Ragnok said with a smirk that made Harry wonder what this would cost him.

When they entered the office Ragnok said, "All rise for Harry James Pendragon-Emrys-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Potter… King of British wizards."

From behind them, they heard, "Ah. I was right as usual. Artur couldn't keep it in his pants. Hey grandson, do I have to call you Sire?"

"Merlin, please I have a headache, and you damn sure aren't helping," Harry said as Ragnok escorted him to a chair next to his and indicated the others should sit.

Harry looked closer at Merlin, who joined him on Ragnok's side of the desk and asked, "Not to be rude grandpa, but you look solid."

"I thought you might notice. I have a special dispensation to join you until you're 25 or kill Voldemort whichever is later. You and I will try for the 25-year-old part grandson. Ragnok you old fart pass me the book so I can make copies for these good people please. You seem to be longer in the tooth since the last time I saw your ugly face." Harry waited for Ragnok to get angry and call his guards.

Ragnok laughed and said, "Myrddin you call me ugly when you define the word, I've seen better looking Nundus than you and lived to tell the stories. And no I haven't told Harry about the Le Fey connection, he didn't take the other news very well. Actually, for his age I must correct myself. He did well and acted like a proper young king should." Ragnok finished and slid the book to Merlin, who glanced at it and copies of the page appeared to the others in the room, including Harry.

"Yes Lady Luna I am that Myrddin. For now we will use Ambrosius, rather than Emrys, since I will be Harry's advisor for the next fourteen or so years. What you all have in front of you is a page from the bond book kept by Gringotts. There is a copy in the Department of Mysteries, but this is the master and the official one. What you are seeing is that young Pendragon has soul bonds with six ladies whom I believe has each kissed him at least once on the cheek. That fact is why it indicates that the ladies are married to Harry. So, our job is to work out which lady gets what name. Lady Hermione you must become Lady Potter since Harry must marry a first-generation witch for the Potter line to continue. Lady Daphne you are Lady Black since the Blacks and the Greengrasses have an outstanding marriage contract. Lady Luna I suggest you become Lady Pendragon. Nymphadora, I as the master of magic name you Dora and I think you would make a fine Lady Emrys. Andromeda it isn't honorable to name a child while her father is sick in the room next to yours, especially when he said you would not name her that. Lady Susan I think you should be Lady Gryffindor. Lady Astoria, I think you would make a fine Lady Slytherin. Later, we will need to work your children's last names to ensure the bloodlines survive. " Merlin said as the adults looked like carp out of water.

"Wait just one bloody minute here, you're saying that my eleven year-old daughter is married to an eleven year old that isn't legal." Emma sputtered.

"Actually Mrs. Granger she is, and it is legal for Royals and wizards or witches. Now that doesn't give them the right or need to consummate the marriage before the legal age of 16." Merlin stated.

"But this takes any choice she had away," Dan said and his face showed his anger.

Merlin smiled and said. "I'm sure Mr. Granger you've heard of marriages made in heaven? Well, in this case there were six and the groom just happens to be the same young man. I might add this is the young man whom you just spent a ten-month cruise with and saw a few of his properties. There is no doubt that he can support six wives in a custom that no other man on earth can. Correct me if I'm wrong Ragnok, but I believe the young man in question wealth is measured in billions of Galleons and hundreds of billions of British Pounds." Merlin paused for a breath.

"Your problem, and believe me I understand it, is that you are not accustomed to plural marriages or marriages at this age. You are also not accustomed to marriage contracts even though they are still in use by muggle royalty. They are under the table out of sight out of mind things that go on every year. I doubt that any man sitting in this room would arrange a marriage for his son or daughter. But every wizard or witch in here would honor an ancient contract made by their forefathers unless it was against their wishes. Andromeda if you were the only daughter in three generations and had to marry a Potter by contract would you have honored that contract before you met Ted?" Merlin asked his aura indicating he would not tolerate less than the truth.

"If it was before I met Ted and not made by my father I would have. That assumes the man wasn't a Death Eater or supporter of Voldemort." She said looking Merlin in the eyes.

"Tell them the rest dear lady," Merlin said in response.

"Chief Ragnok you're right about him. Magic would have forced me to accept the contract, whether I wanted to or not. Within a year or less I would have come to love my husband. These contracts don't work like that if the previous generation makes one against the wish of the younger generation. That is true even if it's before the children are born." Andy answered, and hung her head, and Ted hugged her.

"I'm sorry Andromeda, but these muggles don't fully understand magic, it's impossible. They're better educated than most. Elizabeth doesn't understand everything either. Ragnok when was the last time you called her Liz?" Merlin said trying to lighten the mood.

Ragnok replied, "Forty-five or six or so years ago you old reprobate, and you know it. This ass sitting next to Harry thought it would be funny for me to call Her Majesty Liz. Well, there are a few things that you don't do, among them is if she offers you something to eat or drink you take it. Well, we goblins can drink your firewhiskey like water. Muggle scotch doesn't bother us at all. However, champagne is a totally different thing like butterbeer to an elf. I was installed as King about five or six years at the time. Anyway, she offered me champagne, probably at Merlin's request, and I took it and drank it of course. It made me higher than a kite, and I called her Liz. Phillip might call her Liz. I don't know or care, but I immediately had a dragon on my hands. She went up one side of me and down the other about five times. Believe me when I say she was just getting warmed up." Ragnok paused while remembering the incident.

"This ugly one was laughing like an Orangutan. Fortunately, for me that tipped her off, and she started on him. She finally settled down enough to ask him if he set me up, and he said yes. That's another thing you don't do to Her Majesty. You never, ever, lie to that woman. I don't know how she does it, but she can pick up a lie in less than a heartbeat." Ragnok said which seemed to cool down the heat coming from the Grangers somewhat.

Merlin said, "Now to get back to the issue at hand. We can sit here and discuss it all day, but the truth is it wouldn't make any difference. Higher powers than me have spoken, and that is the way it is. What I do ask is that you keep in mind that not one person in this room made these decisions. While some of us accept that more readily than others is the way it is because of difference in experiences. Sirius what was Harry's reaction when Ragnok told him he needed multiple wives?" Merlin asked, and his aura was showing again letting Padfoot know this was no time to joke around.

"He fainted," Sirius replied.

"Oh, he didn't get all giddy saying great I have every boys dream?" Merlin asked.

"No he passed out and I had to Rennervate him," Sirius said.

"What would you say his overall reaction was?" Merlin asked Ragnok.

"He was worried that the girls or their fathers would kill him," Ragnok answered in his normal monotone.

Harry mumbled something.

"Say it out loud Harry," Merlin said.

"I said it's a frigging nightmare not a dream. How in the bloody hell can some ass wipe I don't know, take my choice or that of the girls away from us? And grandpa if you say magic you better never fall asleep." Harry said fiercely.

"Well some call it fate, destiny, chance, the alignment of stars, and a lot of other things. In this case, it's the meddling of one old man, Voldemort, and disease that killed the wrong people. If Voldemort hadn't killed Sirius's brother, you wouldn't have had that contract. If Voldemort hadn't killed your parents before they had the three other children they should have a lot of your problems wouldn't be here. I'm saying problems grandson because that's how you're looking at the situation. Yes, your choice has been removed as far as how many wives and who they are. But the choice to accept it and make the best of or wallow in sorrow is yours to make. Look around this room because I see six young ladies thinking you don't want them. Is that what you want and what you mean?" Merlin asked gently.

"No, I'm pissed but not at them, but for them, their choice is gone also. I like being around my girls and even enjoy a kiss on the cheek now and then, but we're too young to be married. When you told me last year, I would meet my life mate the next few months I've been trying to figure out which one I wanted it to be. I couldn't because it would mean I'd have to give the others up, and I didn't want to think about that. This is driving me mad. In one way I'm happy because I don't have to make a choice. And in another way I'm pissed because I don't have a choice, and that dosen't make sense to me." Harry said shaking his head trying to figure out things that he was too young to have to worry about.

"Can we go back to the manor I need outside where I can think," Harry asked Merlin.

"He has his rings, debit card, and wallet and there isn't any paperwork he needs to sign. The crown will appear when he needs it as will Excalibur," Ragnok told Merlin.

"Ragnok before I forget, you, and Griphook are keyed into the wards and portals at Potter Manor," Harry said as they all left for Griphook's office and from there to the manor.

Harry excused himself and went to his room saying he was going to freshen up. Within five minutes, an extremely pissed elf popped into the setting room and froze everyone including Merlin.

"Mitsy wants to know who is hurting Master Harry and why he is trying to kill his self. You is being gibbin Mitsy answers, or you is going to be knowing pain worse than youse Cruciatus Curse. Mitsy now being letting youse talk and youse better be gibbing Mitsy answers." The storming little elf said as the other elves joined her ready for war.

"Mitsy if there blame it's mine, I didn't tell him everything. I got to the bank too late to ease him into the situation. Ragnok was doing his job by telling Harry the facts, but forgetting that Harry doesn't know all that he should. Harry found out he is Artur's heir, and king of wizards as well as the heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Peverell, Sirius, and me. He also found out not only that he needs six wives, but that he is married to these six ladies. Mr. and Mrs. Granger are muggles and not aware of how magic works and of course are worried about their eleven-year-old daughter being married. Her husband is married to five others and is also only eleven." Merlin said and hung his head as did Dan and Emma.

"So you great and wise wizard is being letting my Master know this and then letting him go off alone when he is being sad. Everybody except the mistresses of this manor get out and do it now! As Mitsy speaks so it is." With a clap of thunder all the adults were outside the wards.

Sirius looked at Merlin and said, "Who would have thought that an elf could do that to you?"

"I did, hell she would have done it to Ragnok and his guards." Merlin replied.

"How do we get back in there?" Dan asked.

"Dan, look to your left about 50 yards. That lion has wings. The horse has wings and the head of an eagle. If the wards didn't stop us, those two and their followers would rip us apart before we got ten yards inside the gate. Mitsy and the 40 or so elves with her have it under control. Hopefully Harry will contact us tomorrow after he settles her down." Sirius answered a frustrated father.

"I wonder if our portals work," Frank asked no one, in particular.

"I'm sure they do except to a Potter property," Merlin answered, "Hell my own wards are telling me to leave before they go aggressive. That is one smart elf, and protecting her family is her primary concern as it always is."

They decided to go to the Longbottoms and stay there. Three days later, they were allowed back in Potter Manor. They were surprised to find Harry and the girls in the swimming pool playing volleyball and acting as if nothing happened.

Luna was the first to speak, "Hi everyone we decided that we can make this work."

That was all they would say and the adults knew Mitsy was watching over her brood. She wasn't unfriendly, but she wasn't the same as before. In her opinion, all the adults were guilty of hurting her children, and it would not happen again. They found out the day before they were allowed back in the manor that Mitsy visited Ragnok and threatened to take his head if he hurt Master Harry again. She said she suggested that Harry move his fortune to the dwarves in Switzerland, and he was thinking about it. Threatening a goblin's life was an everyday occurrence, although he had never heard of an elf doing it. But when your largest customer says they are thinking of leaving your bank and taking over half of your funds with them you have a goblin's undivided attention.

Merlin was the first to find out that to talk to Harry you had to go through his Alpha, which was Luna. This Luna apparently spent hours holding her new husband and talking to Mitsy about almost everything. Luna agreed that they should talk to Merlin, but if he dumped anything else on them without warning there would be no second chance.

Their talk started after dinner and last until almost 01:00 the next morning. Surprisingly, Mitsy was invited to listen and offer suggestions. Once they finished Harry and Luna briefed the other wives, and a happy group went to bed. If the girls' parents had seen them, there would have been hell to pay. Luna slept nude, and the others said why not, and tried it the first night they were together. Sirius would describe it as one big hug fest. Dan would be livid and the other men most probably wouldn't like it but would say nothing. Once the girls and Harry accepted the bond, it was bringing them closer. The adults other than Merlin didn't know they were sharing their knowledge, magic, and thoughts.

It was Xeno that first realized what was going on. He told the others, "They're a coven of seven, the most powerful magical number. Yes, they've brought the other four boys back into the group but not into the coven."

"Exactly what does that mean Xeno?" Dan asked, indicating he wasn't happy with the word he didn't understand.

"They share everything Dan. It's as if their magic, knowledge, and thoughts were as one. They can most probably communicate wordlessly. Individually, they are magically as powerful as almost 13 year olds, but collectively any one of them could cast a curse at seven times that power. You don't anger just one of them, you anger them all." Xeno replied, and Maria agreed.

"They're still seven individuals with their own likes and dislikes but when it's necessary, or they want it, they will act as one. Daniel Granger I suggest you use the Occlumency skills to review what you were taught last year. You're getting close to being banished from the family, and it will be Hermione or Luna, who does it. Your attitude is grating on the rest of us because you're being pig headed and its driving your daughter away from you." Merlin stated looking at Dan causing him to gulp.

Merlin continued, "Petunia, Ragnok located a nurse who was on duty when Lily was born, and we discovered that your sister and Lily were accidentally switched. Apparently, Mary Johnston and Lily Evans were in carriers next to each other. The nurse giving Mary her first feeding was distracted and put her in Lily's carrier. She then took over the feeding of who she thought was Lily when the other nurse had to leave suddenly. Your mother had a hard delivery, and it was two days before she could hold her baby. Since they were in the wrong carriers their foot prints had the wrong names on them. By the time your mother first held her baby, the other woman had taken the real Lily Evans home. The Johnstons were killed in a traffic accident on their way home, but we believe they were squibs, which is why Lily was magical." Merlin said explaining why Petunia didn't show as related to Harry.

"It doesn't matter Aunt Petunia. Uncle Vernon, and Dudley is my family as they always have been." Harry stated firmly then ran to his aunt and gave her a hug.

Dan Granger found his arms full of his daughter, and all his worries seemed to vanish when he saw the happiness in her eyes. Their extended family was whole again, and they would do everything in their power to keep it that way. Sirius looked around the sitting room and decided it was time to find a witch that would marry an old dog. Of course, he would have to find one that didn't want children, unless they were adopted, and he knew there were numerous orphans who needed a family.

**Hogwarts Express**

On 1 September, the family had its last breakfast together until The Eleven returned, probably in two weeks. At 10:30, Mitsy did her final inspection of her children. Their robes were royal blue. Harry and the girls' robes were trimmed in gold, while the boys were trimmed in silver. A Glamour charm turned the robes to Hogwarts black with no trim. Their traveling trunks were shrunk and in their pocket and their two most powerful wands where in their holsters. At 10:40, after final kisses and hugs they faded to the last carriage on the train. On the outside, it looked like a caboose but on the inside it was an open room with large couches and two game tables.

Merlin left for Hogwarts earlier to communicate with the castle and take control of the wards. He ensured the Headmistress no one wouldn't notice the difference. He had appeared next to the main ward stone and added several new wards. From there he checked out the founders' quarters and approved the changes bringing them up to modern standards. Taking no chances, he went to the Chamber of Secrets and killed the Basilisk. He would have her rendered later as she needed to ripen, for the lack of a better word, before she could be rendered into useful items.

On the train Harry said, "Once we get moving we'll take a walk through the other carriages and pick up Tracy Davis, Hannah Abbott, and the Patil twins. Remember no one is to see you use wandless magic yet."

"Harry, give us a bloody break that must be the tenth time you've said that in the last hour, I don't see anyone named Weasley here," Neville said, with a grin and the others sniggered.

The elves served tea as the train pulled from the station. The Eleven were on their way to Hogwarts. Unknown to the rest of the wizard world big changes were coming that would be set in motion starting today.

At Gringotts, Rita Skeeter walked into the bank to make a withdrawal since she was down to her last two Quick Quills. She had just reached the lobby when she felt something sharp against her back.

"Move witch, Chief Ragnok requires your presence." A cold voice said, and she found herself surrounded by eight goblin guards. She may be dense but not so much that she didn't know a wrong move would get her killed.

Harry and the others split into teams. Dudley, Jason, Dora, and Storie would search for the Patil twins. Neville, Dean, Daphne, and Sue would look for Tracy Davis and Hannah Abbott. Harry, Luna, and Hermione would hang back ready to respond to any situation. And respond they did. They were nearing a compartment with twin red heads and what looked like a younger brother.

"Oi, Fred here comes three firsties. Dad said we had to quit hassling others at school, but the train isn't the school so let's have some fun." George Weasley said, and he and George blocked the aisle.

"We have some new candy you three will have the honor of testing," George stated like it was a fact.

The Elder Wand shot into Harry's left hand as wands appeared in Luna and Hermione's left hands. The twins found themselves unable to move or breathe as they were levitated back into the compartment.

Harry said in a cold voice, "Ladies here we have Fred and George Weasley, and probably that's Ronald sitting there. What do we know about these three?"

"Well Harry, the twins are on probation and will lose their magic if they don't straighten up and do better this year. They think they're the next Marauders but aren't good enough." Luna answered.

"Then here sits Ronald. He eats like the hog he is. He's jealous, lazy, and expects everything given to him. And those are his better traits. He desires to get close to the Boy-Who-Lived hoping to live in his shadow. As a wizard he's weak and too damn lazy to do what he could to become stronger," Hermione continued, "And Harry the twins are turning blue you may want to let them breathe. If they die, we'll spend the next three days doing useless paperwork no one cares about."

With a flick of his wand, Harry released the choking curse while looking at the twins in their eyes one at a time. He didn't notice them piss themselves but Luna giggling fixed that. "The son of Prongs, godson of Padfoot, calls for the Marauders Map version one." Harry said.

Six pairs of eyes watched George's trunk open and a piece of parchment float to Harry's right hand. Harry called Christy and gave her the map, "Take this to Padfoot please Christy."

He turned to the twins and said in a cold voice, "You two just moved to next to the top on my shit list. Fuck with me or my friends and your family will be attending a double funeral to bury what's left of you. Lord Black was serious about declaring a blood war if you mess with me, and the first hour on the train you did that. Let's see if I'm correct, your father works at the Ministry in a low-level job. Your mother and sister Ginevra are at home. William is in Egypt working for Gringotts. Charlie is in Romania at the dragon reserve. Percy probably just finished walking the train trying to find someone that could stand him. And the bottomless pit that eats like a hog is setting here too stupid to know what is going on. You will live because I don't want to do a bunch of meaningless paperwork. However, you two are a heartbeat away from starting a blood war that would last all of five minutes. Just so you know we've decided your bodies will be fed to Gringotts dragons like Dumbledore's was." With a flick of his wand, Harry released their body binds and the three left the compartment.

When they left the compartment, they saw the others had found their targets and were heading toward them. They turned and saw the blonde ponce named Draco Malfoy.

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy, Potter and I can introduce you to the better families not this tras…" the blonde idiot started.

Harry said, "Well Draco, Draco Malfoy my friends are all members of the Wizengamot, and one is even the Minister. While your minor house is all but destroyed, mine and those of my friends are all Most Noble Houses or Most Ancient Noble Houses. I guess your dear departed daddy left you enough to go to school, so I suggest you use it wisely. Your Death Eater daddy and his Death Eater friends found out the cost of supporting a half blood dick was high." Harry paused to let that sink in the blonde ponce's brain.

"Tom Marvolo Riddle a.k.a. Voldemort was the son of muggle father and a squib mother. On his maternal side, he was descended from a minor house of Slytherin. His maternal grandparents, and great-grandparents were brother and sister, so it's no wonder his mother was a squib. If my facts are accurate, your father screwed your mother once, and the best part of you ran down the crack of her ass. It seems your dear daddy liked little boys, since that is what he raped, tortured, and killed. Now take your two boyfriends and go away. You don't need to keep your homosexuality a secret, but you shouldn't flaunt it either." Harry stated with ice in his eyes and a chill in his voice that the entire carriage heard.

Leaving Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle opening and closing their mouths in silence, they went to their carriage.

"Harry, I'm Tracy Davis, was what you said to Malfoy true or were you just winding him up?"

"To the best of my knowledge, and I have excellent files on all the Death Eaters, everything I said was true. His mother is one of my godfather's first cousins and was trapped in a loveless marriage. She's in a bind because Draco isn't worthy to be a Black, but she loves the git. If Sirius brings her into the Black family, he will throw Draco out, leaving him Draco Noname. Narcissa, or Cissy, doesn't want that to happen to him. In the current wizard world, he would be treated as less than a first-generation wizard." Harry replied.

They went around the room introducing themselves and giving a little background on themselves and their families. Luna watched each of the new girls and knew they were smart and would grow into beauties. She smiled as she saw Nev watching Hannah out of the corner of his eye. Dean was doing the same thing to Tracy. Dudley was watching Padma, and Jason was doing that to Parvati. The Eleven would soon be fifteen as the four new girls were integrated into the group. The Abbotts were farmers and grew vegetables, fruit, and herbs. The Davises owned transportation companies that shipped items within the United Kingdom. The Patils owned shipping companies and did business in the international markets.

The girls went through a door that suddenly appeared at the rear of the room. Luna gave the new girls royal blue robes with white trim. After they put them on, she flicked her wand and placed a glamor charm on them, so they looked like plain black robes. When she finished and they all used the loo, the wall disappeared, and they were back with the boys. They stayed back so they were the last of the first years to reach the boats. Harry's laughter was heard across the lake as several firsties tried to board a barge with comfortable seating only to be thrown into the water. Harry followed by the other fourteen stepped on barge and took his seat in the center with Luna on his right side and Hermione on his left. Their first sight of Hogwarts caused the same oohing and awing as the other firsties. The castle from the water was a beautiful sight.

The Fifteen as they would be known later were held back by Harry until there were ten paces between them and the last of the first-year students. They followed the group led by Hagrid up the steps from the lake, to the entry courtyard of the castle. Harry and his ladies heard, "Welcome home Sire." Harry said, "Thank you Lady Hogwarts."

They listened to Professor Flitwick as he explained the four houses. When he left they checked each other to see they were in order. Filius led them into the Great Hall for the sorting. He and Minerva McGonagall were shocked when the hat skipped several names. As the last except the fifteen was sorted Harry stepped up and looked at the head table.

He locked eyes with a Professor wearing a turban and said, "Hello Tom."

The End of Part Three

A/N the final part should be posted later this week.


	4. Some go Home

**Some Go Home**

**This story is a continuation of The Hogwarts Eleven. IT IS RATED 'T' FOR LANGUAGE.**

**See The Dursleys (Chapter 1) for the Disclaimer.**

**** In this story Nymphadora Tonks was born 10 November 1979, Hermione was born 19 April 1980, Luna Lovegood born 15 August 1980. It's A/U people so I can make my characters whatever age I want them unless I'm mimicking canon.**

The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.

_**§Parseltongue§ ~Spells~ thoughts/mind speak [Foreign language]**_₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling, $1 = 1 U.S. Dollar, ₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 is 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

_**From the Hogwarts Eleven: **__He locked eyes with a Professor wearing a turban and said, "Hello Tom."_

**Hogwarts Great Hall - 1 September 1981**

The Professor stood and morphed into a snake faced creature some recognized a Voldemort. "Do not call me that name, I am Lord Voldemort the most powerful wizard in the world, Potter."

Harry laughed and said, "Actually Tommy boy, you're a megalomaniac with delusions of power nothing more. But then your father was a muggle, and your mother was a squib. You were raised in a muggle orphanage and had daddy issues and turned to cruelty to get your way. You came to Hogwarts and Dumbledore recognized that you had the potential to get his name back in the limelight. He knew after he took out Grindlewald his star would wane after 15 or 20 years. You made a nice way for him to go out on top. You were nothing but a puppet that fears death above all other fears, and you have many Tom." Harry paused and smiled at the reaction of the others in the Great Hall.

"You rearranged the letters of Tom Marvolo Riddle and came up with, I am Lord Voldemort. How appropriate Tom since vol demort in French translates to flight from death. Dumbledore Imperiused Slughorn to provide you with a way that a trinket could keep your soul tied to this plane of existence. However, you took that too far further proving you're insane. However, the trinkets are destroyed. Yes Tommy boy, your precious diary, a fake ring and locket you thought were Slytherin possessions are gone. The cup you thought was Helga's and the tiara you felt was Rowena's are destroyed." Harry let that sink in for a minute.

"Chief Ragnok personally killed your pet snake early this morning, and my little problem was taken care of by my grandfather. So here you stand alone and unloved as usual. Your Death Eaters are dead, and their property and funds seized. We only have one thing left to say to you Tommy boy and that is…" Harry, the six ladies and four boys' wands appeared in their left hands, "_Circumdare Speculum_!"

Tom Marvolo Riddle known as Voldemort was encased in glass. Upon closer inspection, people would see that there were eleven layers of glass. What had once been Professor Quirinus Quirrell's body was suffocating and dying slowly. Tom Riddle knew he was trapped by a first-year student who should have died over nine years ago. Tom couldn't move or scream as he took his final breath, he was afraid of what was beyond life. Harry Potter had finished the job his mother started on 31 October 1981.

Before anyone could react, the Great Hall door opened, and Minister Bones and Chief Ragnok entered with Auror and goblin guards.

"Harry, what do you want done with this trash?" Ragnok asked.

"I think displaying him in a room off the bank's lobby so people can see what they feared is gone would be good. Of course, a small donation to St. Mungos and the Orphanage would be appropriate. I think a month to view this thing should be sufficient then he will be sent for judgment." Harry said with Ragnok and Amelia agreeing.

An older wizard appeared near Harry, who said, "Hi grandpa. Headmistress, ladies, and gentlemen meet Myrddin Ambrosius you may know as Merlin, my great-grandfather a few times removed."

Merlin ruffled Harry's hair and looked at the head table and shook his head. He looked back down at Harry and smiled. Then he said, "Lady Avalon, show yourself and the true castle please."

The castle groaned, and the Great Hall expanded. What was once dull grey became white marble you could see your face in. The floor was now light grey granite, and the tables moved apart as a fifth table appeared. Behind the head table, a throne appeared with a raven haired beautiful lady sitting in it.

"You know Myrddin, you old goat, you should be doing this." Her deep voice said.

"Ah, but Lady Hogwarts-Avalon it is your job to welcome the new leaders and mine to introduce the new staff." Merlin said with a smirk.

"Alright, you old reprobate, Prince Harry and Princess Luna come forward please." She requested.

"This young man is Prince Harry James Potter-Pendragon-Emrys-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw-Slytherin. The young lady is Princess Luna Pendragon-Potter. Merlin correct me please if I get this part wrong. They are the Duchesses, of Pendragon, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and the Duchess Hufflepuff. Lady Dora Emrys-Potter, please come forward. This is the Duchess Emrys. Lady Hermione Potter-Hufflepuff-Granger, please come forward. She is the Duchess Potter. Lady Daphne Black-Potter, come forward as the Duchess Black. Lady Susan Potter-Gryffindor-Ravenclaw is the Duchess Gryffindor-Ravenclaw. Lady Astoria Potter-Slytherin is the last of the royalty, and she is the Duchess Slytherin. Prince Harry, please introduce the others in Avalon House." The raven-haired lady said with warmth in her voice and a smile.

Harry bowed to Lady Hogwarts-Avalon and said. "First is my cousin Lord Dudley Dursley Earl of Avalon. Then we have Lord Neville Longbottom Earl of Hogwarts. Next is Lord Dean Thomas Earl of Hogsmeade. Last but by no means least, is Lord Jason Wight Earl of Wight. Accompanying us is Miss Hannah Abbott, Miss Tracy Davis, Miss Padma Patil, and Miss Parvati Patil. By law, I declare the Hogwarts Board of Governors dismissed. Now I'm sure a few of you caught the fact, that the Duchess have Potter in their names. This is because the six ladies are my wives as per the book of bonds. Yes we seven share a soul bond." Harry paused and looked at the students.

Harry continued, "I'm going to reduce my next words to language that I'm sure Ronald Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle can understand. Fuck with one of my wives or friends and you had better hope Lady Avalon gets to you before one of my elves, or I do. She may punish you, but I'll take your head and put it on a pike just outside of the front gate. As I have spoken so shall it be." Harry stated. The castle shook as his magic flared and lit up the room as he looked to Merlin.

"Prince Harry indicated it's my turn, so we'll start at the top. Minerva McGonagall, you have had a couple of years to do what was right, and chose what was easy. Your personal possessions are at the Three Broomsticks you may leave after dinner. The new Headmaster is Nicolas Flamel. His wife Perenelle will teach Potions and take over as head of house Slytherin. Horace Slughorn you are retired as per your wish, we wish you a good life. Charity Burbage is the new Muggle Studies Professor, Professor Smith you are relieved from that post your class is about 75 years behind the times. Professor Remus Lupin is the new History Professor as Professor Binns has moved on to his next adventure. The old Defense Against the Dark Arts class is renamed to Defense and will be taught by Professor Sirius Black." Merlin told the shocked crowd. As he named the new Professors, they took seats at the new table rather than the head table.

"Can we get on with the sorting, you old piece of Hippogryph dung," the hat asked.

"Al, be nice or you get a bath with the giant squid. I know he could find a way to entertain you for a few months." Merlin said, and then he added, "Flitwick this is no reflection on you, but I've decided to become the Deputy Headmaster. With two adult Marauders and eleven in training Nick will need all the help he can get. Now let's get these fifteen sorted into Emrys house Alfred."

"Well that takes all the suspense and fun out of it, but the last fifteen go into the new house of Emrys. Now go see Aberforth and do your things with his goats, you old dork." The hat said as food appeared at the tables.

The students at the other four tables were shocked to see the Minister, Ragnok and their guards sit at the new table and talk to the others like they were old friends. A new banner of blue, gold, and sliver appeared with a red dragon as its animal. The symbol of Pendragon was seen for the first time in centuries.

Merlin walked to the Gryffindor table and looked at the twins and said so only they could hear. "I understand you have something for the Deputy to look over. Well, that is me now so I'll be happy to see your work. You two are at one of many crossroads you'll encounter in life. There is a fine line between pranking and bullying and you two don't seem to recognize it. The last two heads of Hogwarts seem to have forgotten their first duty is to protect the students. The new one knows that, as does the owners and their friends. Get caught up, study hard and your dreams have a good chance of coming true. Keep on the path you were on the last two years, and you'll be lucky to be muggle street sweepers." He paused and smiled.

"It is your right to choose, and I sincerely hope you make the right choice. I doubt you can help your younger brother, but perhaps you can help your sister. It's a pity that after two years here you only have one friend. Besides Lee only the Quidditch team is even friendly to you two. That's a pity don't you think?" Merlin took their homework and walked to the head table.

Merlin walked to the head table and stood across from McGonagall, "Minerva, take this coming year to think about your past mistakes. You might want to see the goblins about getting your mind checked for charms. Dumbledore never hesitated to use _Obliviate_, or to alter and place thoughts in other's head. It happened to Amelia and several others. Old Tom doesn't look like much standing there does he? It's amazing how much damage he caused because Dumbledore didn't stop him early." Merlin told the shocked witch for her to think it was one thing, but to have someone she didn't know say what she suspected shocked her.

At the Emrys table, they listened to Ragnok telling them about a very hostile female elf threatening to take his head. He shuddered when he added that she meant it, and he believed her. Remus and Sirius then told them how Mitsy taught them proper etiquette by using the equivalent to a stinging hex. Sirius swore she could hit you on a nipple from forty feet and heard everything said in the Manor.

Nick Flamel named Sirius as head of house Emrys and told the Great Hall the ban against first-year students having brooms was lifted. He also said that not only did Madam Hooch get new Cleansweeps to teach with each house Quidditch team got 14 new brooms, two for each position. When he finished he sent them to their common room and beds.

Quirrellimort as several students called him was taken to Gringotts by Ragnok and his guards.

Sirius led them to a portrait of Arthur and gave the password 'Marauders rule' they entered the common room, and it was luxurious and modern. Harry and his ladies had a bedroom suite on the first floor, and the other were one floor up.

"Ok gals and guys we have a lot of work to do tonight so follow us please." Harry said and led them down a hall that seemed to be longer than the tower they were in was wide. They came to a door that swung open for Harry.

"This is our training room, and I've set it for 210 to one time compression, so we have just over a year in here. We need to get our new ladies up to speed before someone does something stupid. While you ladies get started, I'll call Jack about getting them additional wands. Don't forget to mask the trace on the ones they got from that old fart Ollivander." Harry said showing his distaste for Garrick Ollivander.

Harry called Jack and then Ragnok. Jack came through with a trunk full of wands and helped the girls pick two each. He left the rest with Harry. Ragnok and a man he introduced as the finest wand maker in the world came through a portal and measured each of them. He had brought his materials and had them select the bases and cores. Since his shop was closed and Harry had the room provide a work area and suite to sleep in for the man called Carl Fuch, pronounced fooch. It took the man four days compressed time to finish the wands. They were better looking and more powerful than Ollivander's and soon his new wand became his number four after Merlin's, the Elder Wand, and the Potter Industries wand.

While Harry was discussing things with Carl, Luna showed Ragnok the Katana and Wakizashi that Harry used. She wanted them reproduced by goblins and was willing to pay the ₲3,000 to have it done right. Since goblins didn't celebrate Christmas Ragnok was still irritated at himself, because the wizards on the cruise had each sent him gifts. He didn't even pay attention when Christmas came until he received the gifts. Harry had sent Ragnok a case of the best elfin wine made. The others added to his weapons collection with some very nice ancient blades. Ragnok bowed and left the castle. He contacted the premier Japanese sword maker at Gringotts Tokyo and commissioned 15 Katanas and Wakizashis to match. From the heir tests he used the blood to tie the blades to the owners. He sent Griphook to perform the heir tests on the new ladies, primarily to get blood samples. Each blade would contain two drops of Basilisk venom making any cut a death sentence.

The four new ladies were up to speed in Occlumency and wandless magic quickly. The crystals and eleven children who were their age that had already been through the training, sped up the process. The last three months of compressed time they used wands to get up to speed with their upcoming classes.

[Scene break]

"You realize Fred that we were very lucky on the train don't you?" a somber George asked.

"Yes bro, and I noticed that other than at the royal table, we were the only two students Merlin talked to. I shudder to think we tried to mess with three of the students who took Voldemort down like it was nothing. Do you think we can help Ronniekins?" Fred replied.

"I think we have to try Fred. I think Percy is beyond help. He'll do alright on the entry test to the Ministry, but he'll fail the interview because of the rule book being shoved so far up his ass. At least Dad saw the light and actually studied Muggles to keep his job. I think we need to write him and tell him about our conversation with Merlin."

"I do believe we have a plan George. After that I think we need to discuss some things with Ronniekins. It's unfortunate that the physical approach is necessary with him." Fred said with an evil grin.

After writing their letters Fred and George snuck into the first year's dorm and levitated their brother to the common room. After putting up silencing charm, they slammed him into a blank wall.

Ron Weasley woke up as he bounced off the wall, "Bloody hell. What do you think you two are doing?"

"Listen little brother, and listen like you never have before because we're taking the time to try to save your life. You will eat like a human and not like a fucking pig scarfing down everything you can reach. You will not talk with your mouth full spraying those around you with partially eaten food. You will be nice and stay away from Potter and his group unless you are invited to join them." Fred told his younger brother looking as serious as Ron had ever seen.

Ron yelled, "Oow, shit that hurt."

George said, "That was a stinging hex little brother. You will feel that every time you break one of the rules you just heard. You'll feel it on your hands, ass, stomach, back, either cheek, and balls if you really piss us off by not listening. You will pay attention in class, and study ahead. Unless your homework is done there will be no chess, flying, or reading about anything that doesn't concern class. You, Ronald Weasley will become a model student, or you might get hit with a tripping jinx as you go down a set of moving stairs. Now repeat everything, I just said," George told Ron in a cold tone of voice that screamed for him to just do what he was told.

Ron repeated George's words and what Fred had said and was sent back to bed. George looked at Fred, who shrugged then sighed and agreed. Percy Weasley woke up feeling a sting in his left ass cheek. He looked down and almost fainted. He was seven floors up looking at the first floor there were no stairs between him and a fall to his death.

Cold voices he didn't recognize said, "Percy Weasley the next time you wake up like this you will find yourself falling seven floors to your death. Now ask yourself who besides your family will miss you after you die. The answer is no one because you carry the Hogwarts rule book shoved so far up your ass it stuck in your brain. Pull it and your head out of your ass and you may live. If you want to study hard, and follow the rules that's your business, but tattling on others is not. Neither is pushing your beliefs off on others, if they want help, they can ask for it. You need to become human again instead of a rule book that gets thrown away or pushed aside. This is your one warning." George hit his brother with a stunner and he, and Fred levitated Percy back to his bed. They had done all they knew to do and that was to get their brothers' attention.

[Scene break]

On Monday morning, the Emrys House students went to breakfast as a group at 07:30. They sat at the back of the table near the entry door to the Great Hall. The hall was full because everyone received their schedules today. When the food arrived, everyone in the Great Hall changed. Each now had striped hair in their house colors. Their robes were alternating stripes of their house color. The Professors hair and robes showed their old house colors or the colors of the house, they were the head of. Nick and Penny Flamel hadn't gone to Hogwarts so their robes contained all the colors. Merlin's were the Emrys house colors. Five minutes later everyone wore Gryffindor colors, then Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Emrys. The cycle continued throughout the day until lunch when everything returned to normal.

The only hitch in the prank was when the head elf appeared in Hogwarts colored robe asking Nicolas if the elves had been given clothes. Nick and Merlin had to go to the kitchen and explain it was all a prank. Of course, they then had to explain what a prank was. At lunch, they all saw Peeves stuck to the ceiling shaking like he had seen the grim reaper. Nick, Perenelle, and Merlin tried to get him down without killing him without success.

Suddenly, Peeves was able to speak and said, "Peeve will be a good Poltergeist and not make trouble for others. Peeves promises he will be good."

A woman's voice was heard throughout the castle, "No Peeves, Lady Hogwarts may have put up with you, but Lady Avalon will not. This is a school not a playground. Go home Peeves and be with others of your kind your presence offends me be gone." Peeves simply disappeared and several students clapped.

"Rebeus Hagrid your colony of Acromantulas is dead. You will no longer bring dangerous beast within the grounds of Hogwarts, or you'll find yourself removed from these grounds. Do you understand this Hagrid?" the cold voice asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Hagrid said and ducked his head.

"Hagrid you're a good man, but you need to understand that what is not dangerous to you is dangerous to those smaller than you. The Cerberus, Fluffy I believe you call him, has been returned to his kind. If he had killed a child could you have lived with knowing it was you who put Fluffy in an unlocked room?" the voice asked.

Hagrid lowered his head and covered his face, but everyone knew he was sobbing at the thought. He was a gentle half-giant that thought like a giant when it came to what he saw as interesting creatures.

Harry saw Draco, Crabbe and Goyle approaching and decided to cut him off.

"Hey Sirius, was Draco, Draco Malfoy's mother related closely enough to his father to cause inbreeding?"

"I don't think so Harry what makes you ask,"

"Well he is always in the company of these two lads and spends more time on his hair than my six wives combined according to the castle elves. Then there is the fact that he can't seem to understand that my ladies and I want nothing to do with him but he keeps trying kiss our asses…" Harry replied.

"When my father…" Draco interrupted.

"See Padfoot, he can't accept the fact his father is gone and isn't coming back. And look at what he chooses for goons dumb and dumber that have probably been paid to put up with Draco, Draco Malfoy. My question is, does Draco, Draco Malfoy have enough magic to do well in school?" Harry said as Draco turned red. The entire Great Hall erupted in laughter as Draco once again said, "When my father…"

Crabbe and Goyle weren't the brightest people in the room, but they did have a certain level of self-preservation, so they almost ran to the Slytherin table. They shoved themselves in the middle of the other first-year students.

"Four points from Emrys house for the use of the word asses, Potter." Sirius said and winked at Harry.

"Yes, sir," Harry said and ducked his head and sat down again.

The Great Hall was suddenly flooded with owl delivering the Quibbler.

_**Voldemort Encased in Glass by Eleven First-Year Students**_

_**Prince and Princess Pendragon Announced by Lady Avalon**_

_**Prince Harry James Potter has Six Wives**_

_**Fifth House at Hogwarts is Emrys House**_

_**Merlin Appears at Hogwarts**_

_**McGonagall No Longer at Hogwarts or Hogsmeade**_

_**Nicolas Flamel Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

_**Merlin Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts**_

_**Rita Skeeter Arrested by Goblin Nation**_

Inside was an accurate account of what happened at Hogwarts and Gringotts. Xeno did a good job of remaining neutral at least until his editorial. In the editorial, he voiced his pride in his daughter, son-in-law, and sister wives. He published interviews of Madam Bones, Ragnok, Harry, and Her Majesty. The last one came as a surprise as she confirmed Harry's position as King of Wizards. She reminded the Wizengamot and Ministry that they serve at pleasure of their King or her in his stead. The King or Queen could disband them with a few words or the stroke of a pen.

[Scene break]

At the Burrow Ginny Weasley was in tears, the one she was told was her soul mate wasn't her true soul mate and had six wives.

"Ginny are you telling me that your Mum didn't tell you this weeks ago." Arthur asked his daughter as gently as he could.

Ginny cried and stuttered, "She said things would work out. In the interview by Harry, he reaffirms it was his mother who stopped Voldemort the first time and he, and his ten friends, stopped him for good yesterday. He made it clear the books Mum had me read are not fit to use in Errol's cage. He clearly says here there is no Boy-Who-Lived and never has been. He's never seen a dragon and wasn't married until last year. All those books are lies, and the authors and publishers accounts have been seized."

"Look Ginny Bear, you don't need Harry, there are nice young men out there that will treat you right. The person you created in your mind wasn't real. But do your best in school and become the fine young woman who captured your daddy's heart over ten years ago, ok?" Arthur said and kissed her forehead the held her tight as she nodded yes on his chest.

While Ginny went to her room to read Bill's old textbooks, Arthur hit Molly with a stunner. When she woke up she felt different.

"Molly Weasley you are now my slave. You can only do the magic I allow. You will not talk for this family you will defer to me or die. There will be no potions brewed in this house. You have enough magic left to do house work but little else. There will be no howlers, you will not scream at the children, and you will act like a lady, or I will disown you. If that happens, the Weasley magic will take your magic in three months and you will die. Do you understand me Molly?" Arthur said in a voice Molly had never heard before.

"Yes Arthur."

"You will encourage Ginny to do her best, and you will stay out of her love life. You will not mention any of the Potters or their friends. You will not mention any boys to Ginny as potential husbands. As I say so shall it be." Arthur said, and the magic bound Molly to his words.

Arthur went back to the Ministry and wrote letters to Charlie and Bill on his break explaining what happened, what he did, and why he took such drastic action. The two Weasley men reconsidered the letters they received, concerning new positions back home. Charlie would take the job as associate Professor in Care of Magical Creatures.

Bill would move to Gringotts London to head a curse breaking and warding team. One of his first jobs was to find out how Voldemort got into vault 713. The next would be to search every vault for horcruxes. This would be tedious work, but it was also steady and the pay was good. The fact he was Ginny's favorite helped convince him to return. His mother was a different, but subdued woman whom he could get along with. Bill and Charlie took Ginny flying every evening and taught her chaser and seeker moves. They would go together and get her a decent broom for Christmas.

[Scene break]

"We have a problem," Harry said to his housemates.

"What?" Nev asked.

"Well we need to decide if we want to play Quidditch. If we do we'll be the smallest out there. And our selection is limited as to who can play on the team. You and Dudley are good beaters, and Jason is a good keeper but lacks the height the other four houses will have. The girls are all good chasers, and I'm an idiot at seeker. Hannah, the twins, and Tracy are unknowns. To compete, I think we need at least up to fourth-year students. Of course not all of us may want to play. I think there is too much emphasis on Quidditch in the house cup." Harry said.

"Harry you and Hermione own the school, if you don't like something change it." Luna said with a wink and a smile.

"Well I see two choices, and they are to expand the number of members in the house or have a junior league of first year and second-year students only. Then average the total points for the house cup. Again, this assumes seven of us want to play," Hermione said.

"Another idea would be to ask the castle, Merlin, or the sorting hat," Daphne added and Harry's eye grew large.

"What if we combine all three ideas? We'll add the twist that the fifteen of us get to approve anyone the hat chooses to put in Emrys house," Harry said with an evil smile.

Harry, Hermione, and Sirius met with Merlin and Nick in the Headmaster's office. They listened to Harry and Hermione's ideas. Alfred deferred to the castle saying she had the final word anyway. The castle said she would give them a list in the morning and would announce the changes the next morning. Sirius suggested since Emrys House wouldn't have students above fourth year that first and second-year students could play in either or both leagues. First-year students would need parents or guardian permission to play in the senior league. This would quadruple the number of players since they could field backups and there would be two leagues. It would double the number of games, which would make most students happy. Grade levels must be maintained with no grade below Acceptable and only one of them. The others had to be EEs or higher to play.

The next morning Nicolas Flamel stood and announced, "Last evening two students and their head of House came to me with a suggestion that we start a junior Quidditch league of first and second-year students. This idea had merit so it was considered, and the rules will be posted in your common rooms. To play in either league, your grades must be good. That means only one A is allowed, the others must be EEs or Os. The new league will double the number of games. Beginning this year each team may have a backup team which doubles the number of players at practice. Practice is limited to Saturday and Sunday only. A schedule will be posted by Madam Hooch." Some students groaned including Oliver Wood.

Nicolas added, "Keep in mind this is a school not a Quidditch camp and in the past one or two teams hogged the pitch for practice. Those days are over. Players will use the school brooms during league play. I have played every position on a team and believe me I know a blatant foul when I see one. Two such fouls will get you suspended from the league. If the result is an injury, suspension is the least of your worries. The Lord can have your soul, but your ass is mine." Nick said looking at the Slytherin table and let his aura flare.

Nicolas continued, "Check my history, I've been known to snap wands and take a person's magic for less. I'll say this one more time Hogwarts is a school not a Quidditch training camp. I would suggest the lions, and snakes take my words to heart. This rivalry has gone on for too long. I've probably done more research on Salazar Slytherin in the last 600 years than all the so called authors combined. However, one student wears his head of house ring. Prince Slytherin what was Salazar's favorite saying."

Harry replied, "Pure of spirit sir, it got bastardized to pure of blood in 1736 by a pureblood wizard trying to sell a book about the life and times of Salazar. And sir, the ring says he likes to be called Sal. He left Hogwarts because his wife contracted dragon pox and died in his chambers. He was broken hearted and couldn't sleep in the castle, so he left. Godric went to see if he was alright, and they died fighting wizard robbers. Sal had more muggle born wizards in his house than the other three. If you think about it, most muggles prize cunning which was Sal's type of student. As to what happen to Salazar and Godric bodies, Rowena felt Godric die and apparated into the middle of the battle. When she finished killing there were nearly two hundred dead wizards and witches." Harry paused and sipped his orange juice.

"Rowena was wounded but brought their bodies back here for burial. She died less than ten days later and never regretted her life or last action. Gryffindor House has become the house of cannon fodder. Godric prized those who fought for what was right, but used their heads and made plans rather than rushing in and getting slaughtered. It's true that a plan only last until the first contact with the enemy. However, several backup plans can save the day. Rowena looked for those who would become scholars and pass their discoveries on to others. But in amongst the knowledge somewhere was a fighter that wouldn't hesitate to do what was necessary to protect others with fewer skills." Harry answered, knowing it was what Nick wanted.

Hermione added to the conversation about the founders. "Helga wanted hard workers and those who were loyal because they would study and learn magic and about life. They weren't afraid to get their hands dirty at work or in battle and there were many battles. The four were best friends and that never changed. Godric married Rowena and Sal, and Helga had a relationship that some would call friends with benefits. She and Sal were close enough that Harry and I were under a marriage contract written by them."

Luna said, "No Merlin, you're sitting there on your bony ass so you can talk for yourself. If everyone doesn't know that Dumbledore and Tom Riddle had less power than your little toe it's their fault not mine. But if memory serves me, you were Artur Pendragon's advisor and wizard. You should have Imperiused the idiot when he cheated on Guinevere."

Luna had shut the hall up, and you could hear breathing. "What, you think Dumbledore or Voldemort had power? Voldemort had less than 300 Death Eaters at his height of power, and the sheeple let him have his way rather than band together and take them out. Of course, people would have died, correct me if I'm wrong, but they died anyway and probably in greater numbers. Dumbledore was a master manipulator who had less than fifty in the Order of the Phoenix. He shot his lover Grindlewald in the back with a muggle gun then saved him from dying and put him in prison. He refused to kill because there was a three-way battle between the Dumbledore brothers and Grindlewald that cost Ariana Dumbledore her life. None of the three knew whose curse killed the young mentally unstable girl." Luna paused in her rant.

Luna finished with, "Grindlewald fled and became a dark lord. He and Dumbledore spouted the pureblood bullshit, and Grindlewald wanted to rule the world as the great leader. Dumbledore wanted to do it from behind the scenes for the greater good. My question is whose greater good? One thing I'll say about Voldemort is that if he wanted you dead, you knew it, and he normally came at you head on. Dumbledore hid in the shadows and had others do his dirty work so his hands could stay clean."

Merlin stood and began clapping, and soon the entire hall joined him.

Nick got control back and said, "That's the best history lesson this school has had in 900 years if not more. Fortunately, or unfortunately, they were all correct in their words. Now I believe Merlin actually has something to say."

Merlin smiled and said, "Well actually it's a lot to say. First, I've heard the word mudblood more than once. If I hear it again, I snap your wand and make you a muggle. You'll find yourself in the middle of London with no money and lost. You may last a couple of days more or less. This bullshit about blood is just that. I'm what some of you called a mudblood, now who wants to face me on the field of honor. I'll give you the choice of weapons. The weakest magicals in this school are the so called purebloods that don't have a muggle born in the last three generations. Draco, Draco Malfoy as my grandson calls him spouts his pureblood bullshit and what did it get him. His father was a Death Eater, who kissed a half-blood's boots and begged for mercy while that same maniac tortured him. I doubt seriously if Draco, Draco Malfoy could do wandless magic if his life depended on it." Merlin paused to let that sink in.

He continued, "Yet there are some here that can do more wandless magic than the great (snigger) Dumbledore could. You've seen it but didn't recognize it. Now if you want to uphold most of our traditions of family, honor, respect, dignity for all, I'll be behind you ready to do battle. However, those ideas must include all magical beings, especially those who communicate with us. No matter what they may look like or how many things they travel on, be it feet, hooves, or whatever. You really want to test yourself trot your pureblood ass out to the forest and challenge a centaur. No more will I hear that word by mouth or thought, and believe me, I can and do hear your thoughts through my castle. She knows therefore, I know. Draco, Draco Malfoy, keep on your current path, and you'll join your father, Voldemort and others in hell while the Potters watch and laugh at you. Angel, are the wards up?"

"Yes My Lord."

"Good, now be a nice lady Angel and tell these lovely people what the new wards do. So you know, Angel is Lady Avalon's name." Merlin said.

Lady Avalon said, "The rules of no magic in the halls will be enforced by wards that burn your wand and hand then take 90 percent of your magic. Any attack on another other than a formal duel will result in the same action. An attack on one of the Royals or anyone under their protection will result in a painful death by burning from the inside out. You are here to learn magic and for no other purpose. Today and for the rest of the week you will be tested and then assigned the classes you will take. Age no longer matters. Skill is what counts. If you wish to leave Hogwarts because of the changes, your tuition will be refunded. If you stay, you do so agreeing to obey the rules. The newest ward kills anyone who tries to sneak into the grounds and now covers the entire forest."

Merlin then started talking again. "Thank you Angel. The ward I didn't have Angel cover is the one concerning bullying. Yesterday, we were pranked, a master prank to be sure. It was recognized as such because it was funny, did no harm, and affected everyone. I'm sure some students didn't like wearing colors of some of the other houses, but they all were represented. Nicolas and I have been immune to pranks for centuries and were both caught in it. The two original Marauders were also caught, and I can assure you they did not perform the prank. The pranksters even pranked the elves. This was thought to be impossible. I can also assure you there was nothing in the food as Nick, Penny and I check our food out of habit."

After a pause Merlin continued, "The castle assures me that there were no wards that didn't belong nor were they used for the prank. That leads me to believe it was charms, possibly time delayed, which leads us to believe the students are at OWL level or above. Other than Nick, Penny and I we don't think anyone here is powerful enough to cast wandless magic that strong. All we can do is say good job whoever did it. Professor Flitwick wants to award house points for the charms work, but you'll have to prove it was you. Since no harm was done there can be no punishment." Merlin said and sat down.

He heard Luna's giggle then others started including Nick. Merlin looked at his robes, and they were pink. A mirror appeared in front of him, and his hair and eyebrows were pink. He looked at Harry, and the cheeky little devil laughed at him as everyone in the Great Hall changed to pink robes and hair. What he didn't see was that the coven was all touching and combining their magic.

The ceiling in the Great Hall flashed lightening, and a scroll of words appeared that read: the Marauders have competition. Unfortunately, the last two are wimps and lack true leadership. Sirius was the first to turn black. Remus was next as it traveled across the head table then spread until everyone was black as coal. When the last student turned black, he immediately turned blue and that worked itself back around the tables to the head table. When it reached Sirius, everyone turned back to normal.

"Now that was done by a Charms master," Penny said, looking at Filius Flitwick. He shook his head no because he was still laughing.

"Penny, Filius' did not use his wand," Pomona stated.

The tables were cleared, and the written tests appeared. You could see the person next to you writing but not what they were writing or the question they were reading. They did Charms that morning. After lunch, they took the written Transfiguration and Potions exams. Emrys house was the first to finish then put up privacy wards and looked at the students Angel wanted to put in their house. They agreed on most of the list rejecting the fourth years Angel suggested.

Angel whispered, "It shall be done Sire."

At dinner that evening the Headmaster stood and said, "Would the following make their way to the Emrys House table as quietly as possible. Angelina Johnston, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Katie Bell, Lee Jordan, Cedric Diggory from third year and Alicia Spinnet, Eddie Carmichael, Su Li, Wayne Hopkins, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Blaze Zabini from second year. This is no reflection on any house or person. The staff and castle think a house of 15 students can't compete in the house cup fairly. Older students have made good friends and will be less apt to adjust to a new house. We hope the younger students make friends in all the houses. Emrys house will still find competing for the house cup difficult, but they have a better chance now."

Harry stood and said, "I have ₲100 that says we win the house cup, and that stands if we can't compete in the senior Quidditch league. The minimum part of that wager I'll accept is one Galleon, and I ask Professor Flitwick to hold the money."

"Done, and I'm down for a Galleon," the tiny Professor said. Others, including the staff called out different amounts until Harry's bet was covered. Sirius added ₲50 to it to cover those that weren't able to make the bet with Harry.

That night there was another year in the compression chamber. Harry reminded Fred and George that the written exams were only part of their grade, and the practical exams usually carried more weight.

[Scene break]

While Emrys house was in the time compression chamber Nick held a staff meeting. "Well Merlin he got you again."

"Hey, I wasn't alone and I noticed those flimsy wards of yours didn't stop it. He had the audacity to wink at me. The strange thing is that I felt no magic and no disturbance around me," Merlin retorted with a smirk.

"Well as you suggested Remus, Pomona and I kept our eyes on his hands, and he did nothing out of the ordinary. He damn sure didn't have a wand in either hand. But then he hasn't needed one in over a year. The others are almost as good as him. And has it crossed any of the feeble brains besides mine that Harry may have been a diversion? The girls or Neville, Dean, Dudley, or Jason could have done something while we watched Harry." Sirius stated and shook his head.

"I'd shake my head too if the son of Prongs beat me as bad as he has beaten you since last December." Remus said but was stopped by Nick.

"Well the wards sure didn't stop him oh great wizard," Nick told Merlin.

"Angel, who owns this school, and who is your real master?" Merlin asked the castle.

"Prince Harry owns the majority of the school, and he is the master as he is our King."

"You're saying Harry and Hermione could do what they want?" Nick asked indicating his confusion.

"Prince Harry is master and would never hurt anyone who did not attack one of his people. There is no ward to prevent pranking it is part of Hogwarts history, and Merlin should have known that. The young king knows there is a fine line between a prank and bullying. This is why his pranks, if they are his, are on the entire school excluding the elves. He believes to single out a person or group is wrong. You are irritated because you were pranked and most probably by a student or group of students. Yet you say you pranked others in Prince Harry's opinion that makes you a bully. Do not do unto others what you don't want them to do to you. Your real problem is what you will do with the Death Eater spawn that spout the words and deed of their fathers. Think hard old men, the last old man that sat these chairs did not do well with that problem." Angel replied.

"Lady Avalon is correct. I can and will take their magic if it becomes necessary. Of course, we could selectively change their memories an option that I don't like. But taking no action is no option either." Merlin said and shuddered.

"Crystals," Sirius said to no one, in particular, "Crystals of muggle subjects. Strip their magic but give them the skills to function in the muggle world. Plant the seed in their mind to do good rather than evil. Do it publicly for a reason of course. It shows the young ones what will happen if they follow their father's footsteps and warns others who are still out there. Instead of turning them loose in London, turn them loose in the American mid-west."

"Who are you and what did you do to Padfoot. Sirius Black never made sense." Remus said and laughed at his friend sputter.

Merlin thought as Nick did, and they nodded, "That's workable and within my guidelines. Their old friends won't go after them internationally at least further than Europe. A new name and identity with proper school records to back them up, and they're lost among the millions of American muggles. Good job Sirius, but I'm sorry but you get no raise in pay." Nick said and ended the meeting as Angel smiled.

The morning of 4 September the students took their Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures exams. That afternoon they took Herbology and Defense, which were the last exams the first and second-year students were normally required. On 5 September, they took Runes and Arithmancy in the morning. That afternoon they began their practical exams in Charms, Emrys House tested out at the fourth-year level. In Transfiguration that evening, they tested above fourth year but less than OWL level. Mitchell Trendley was shocked and said so.

"Professor Trendley we studied around the world ten months of last year. We also help our friends who weren't fortunate enough to win a cruise" Harry said and smiled.

On the 6th and 7th they finished their practical's and knew they would be starting fourth year in everything but Care of Magical Creatures. They would start that in the fifth year and only take the one year. Fred and George's probation was rescinded, and they requested to retake their second-year exams. When asked why they said it was a permanent record, and they were allowed a retake since it may affect their future employment. They blew them away and would have ended up at the top of their classes.

When house points were awarded for the exams, Emrys house had the lead in points by 233 over Ravenclaw. Saturday evening they went through the portal to the Manor. The twins were surprised to see their parents, Bill, and Ginny.

Luna took Ginny aside and asked, "Ginny what do want out of life?"

"I'm not sure yet Luna, but I don't want to be like Mum. I know that much. Bill started me on Runes and Arithmancy, but I'm not sure I want to be a curse breaker like him." She replied.

"Well, they're the basis of enchanting also. Potter Industries pays Enchanters very good and can't find enough of them. Of course, you'll need a good foundation in Charms also. If you could start school this year would you?" Luna asked her former close friend.

"Definitely, but how I won't be eleven until next August?" Ginny asked trying not to show her excitement but failing.

"Storie is only ten and tested into fourth year with the rest of us. I'll make no promises, but I will see what can be done." Luna said and hugged Ginny and received one in return.

They joined the others, and Luna went to Merlin and told him about Ginny. Merlin probed Ginny's mind and found that she had truly put the Boy-Who-Lived behind her. What she hoped for now was to be friends with Harry's group, nothing that was sinister. Most students at Hogwarts wanted the same thing.

While Merlin talked to Ginny, Luna talked to the group and told them what she discovered. Harry agreed and his other wives did also. The six wives took Ginny into the training room Sunday after breakfast. Two hours later Ginny came out a very happy girl. They spent until lunch with their family then took to the Quidditch pitch. They volunteered for different positions on the teams to begin with. Then they began rotating position while Sirius, Remus, Edgar, Bill, and Charlie evaluated them trying to find where each would be most effective on the teams.

When Ginny took to the air in jeans and on a new Cleansweep 5, it was a thing of beauty.

"Bloody hell, that girl can fly. She'll make a hell of a Chaser," Sirius remarked.

"Fly her against Harry at Seeker if you want to see flying," Charlie smirked.

"Oh I will right after you fly against him," Sirius said with a sneer.

Harry and Charlie plus four beaters took to the air while the others watched from the stands. Sirius and Remus smirked as they watched Charlie trail Harry, who gradually took him higher. Harry suddenly tipped the nose of his broom up and Charlie followed. Harry rolled over and pointed his broom straight down from over 500 feet up. Charlie thought he saw a glint of gold and followed. Harry stretched out on the broom to get more speed. Petunia was squeezing Vernon's arm cutting off the circulation. Bill was shaking his head knowing it was feint. Harry crossed his feet on top of the broom as he pulled the nose up from about four feet from the ground. The bristles of the broom brushed the grass, and Harry heard a thump as Charlie plowed into the turf. Harry pulled the broom up and caught the snitch.

Ginny looked at Luna and Harry's other wives and asked, "Does he do that often?"

Six voices said, "Too damned often and the idiot doesn't always judge his distance and crashes. That's why two of the goblins with Ragnok are healers."

Ginny shuddered and decided that being a seeker was more dangerous than Charlie made it out to be. Cedric Diggory was thinking the same thing he knew Charlie Weasley was the best seeker in Gryffindor for a couple of centuries. However, he and Ginny did well against Harry, but he beat them to the snitch and plowed both into the small lake.

Merlin took Ginny to Ollivander's for her wand and from there to Carl's to pick materials. Carl would come to the school to make the wand so that she could have it for Monday. Merlin put Ginny on a full scholarship because of her abilities. That shut Molly up before she could make a mild protest. Arthur didn't like it but wanted what was best for his daughter.

When the 28 returned to school everyone had permission to play Quidditch on both junior and senior teams. The girls and most of the boys went into time compression while Harry, Dudley, and Neville explored the castle. Mitsy joined them and told them about the come-and-go room on the seventh floor.

"Bloody hell it will take months to sort through this crap," Nev exclaimed as they entered the storage room.

Harry agreed then had an idea and took Nev to the kitchen. Harvey the elf in charge of cleanup was called by Mitsy and introduced to the two boys.

"Harvey I'd like you to take a crew to the come-and-go room and organize it. Put anything dark in a separate corner. Then put similar items like books and brooms all together. I noticed a broken vanishing cabinet but not its twin. Destroy it and spread the wood to different fireplaces in the castle. It's a weak point in our defenses. There is no hurry to clean up this room so only do it when you don't have regular duties and want something to do other than cook." Harry told the small elf and added, "It may be a month or more before we have time to look at the stuff, so there is no reason to hurry ok?"

"Harvey understands Sire." The elf said as Mitsy smirked at Harry. Harry wished all elves were more like Mitsy, although she could be a handful.

Marcus Flint, Robert Nott, Stanley Bradley, and Michael Summers were furious they had barely passed fifth year. Sunday evening they met in an empty classroom and decided it was time to take Harry Potter out and make a declaration to others. The four were too thick to believe what Merlin said about the castle and his abilities. Merlin contacted Xeno, and Madam Bones and told them what he had learned and what the repercussions would be.

Half way through breakfast on Monday Flint, Nott, Bradley, and Summers stood with wands drawn and pointed at Harry and his group. As one they yelled Avada… the four screamed as their wand burst into flames and burned their hands. They were floated to the head table to face Merlin.

"You were warned and now you pay the price," Merlin said and his hands glowed as Flint's magic left his chest and flowed into Merlin's hands. He did the same to the other three while looking them in the eyes.

"You are hereby banished to London proper. You now have less magic than the pigs that you are. You four are the first to go home, who wants to be next." Merlin said in a voice that seemed to go through everyone in the hall.

The students were surprised to see the two people they were told were guests from France, morph into Madam Bones and Xeno Lovegood.

"Just so any others with similar idea know. I was talked out of turning them over to Ragnok for dragon snacks. Get it through your thick heads the old days are over. Voldemort is on display at Gringotts and there are long lines to see him. In less than a week the Orphanage and St. Mungos has received almost ₲5,000 each, and people are coming from all over the world. Headmaster, Merlin thank you for breakfast, but I have paperwork to do and I believe Xeno has an article to publish." Amelia stated and the two started to leave for the antechamber and portals to their destination.

"Minister before you go, I believe you have some news for the students," Nicholas said.

"You're right Nick. As of midnight last night those under the age of 18 who pass a test on the Statute of Secrecy may use wands within the Statutes guidelines." Amelia said and winked at Susan. It took a few seconds to sink in then the cheering started.

After they ate Sirius came with their revised schedules and led them to their common room.

"Alright you lot you're all fourth years, good going all of you. There are no classes today. All students are meeting with their Head of House, so we can get the correct numbers and come up with a schedule. Nick is bringing in two more teachers for the classes that need them. You gals and guys need to slow down to a normal schedule and relax somewhat. You will be one class, but you really need to get to know the other students in the first three-year groups at least. Each class is two hours on Monday and Wednesday or Tuesday and Thursday so you are limited to eight classes. Charms, Defense, Herbology, History of Magic, Potions, and Transfiguration are required through OWLs so you can choose two electives. Remember you don't have to set a class to take the OWL, with the crystals you could probably pass the NEWTs in Care of Magical Creatures and Muggle Studies today and get O's." Sirius informed them. Hermione, Daphne, and Luna looked put out because they could only take eight classes. In the end everyone added Runes and Arithmancy to the six core courses.

"What Madam Bones didn't announce is that the Wizengamot voted to allow Potter Industries to sell in Great Britain. There is a rumor indicating Her Majesty wasn't pleased that some of her subjects couldn't hear or see her when she made her monthly broadcasts from the palace. They've also started striking down the discriminatory laws. So things are changing for the better. Of course, some of the pureblood bigots are screaming bloody murder." Sirius told them with a smile.

"Sirius what happened to Flint and the others?" Harry asked.

"They were given muggle skills, so they could make a decent living. All traces of what their families taught concerning evil was wiped from their memories and replaced with the desire to do well and help others. They were sent to the Midwest in the USA and turned loose with $1,500 as a startup fund." Sirius replied and watched Harry's face.

"Well that was a good plan, they were idiots, but they were taught to be that way. I'm thinking it's time to do something about Draco before someone takes him out permanently." Harry stated surprising most of the group.

"Sire, look deep into his mind as I have, and you will see not only his father's influence but also that of Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lucius was arrested and executed then his possessions were seized. This is all that prevented Voldemort using Draco Malfoy to return. However, Draco did write in the diary for several weeks, and Tom influenced and planted ideas deep within young Draco. Remember Sire that not everyone can be saved in this life, some need to be judged by the Maker. Draco is a bitter young boy who has lost his father and godfather to higher justice. However, rather than seeing the error of their ways he looks for revenge against you and yours." Angel told the shocked group.

Before Harry could say anything Luna said, "Language Harry."

Harry busted out laughing like a loon and replied, "Yes dear it really isn't a word that should be used in a mixed company."

"Great going Harrykins now we'll all be wondering what you were going to say." The twins said in stereo.

"Well devil's duo, it started with an 'f' and ended with a 'k' and isn't a nice word, although I agree with what he is feeling about Draco, Draco Malfoy." Luna said with a faraway look in her eyes and continued, "Harry, there are many probabilities that do not end well if Draco lives past 16. You must ask if trying to save him is worth the lives of five of us in this room."

"Hell no it isn't. It isn't worth one of you getting a bloody nose if he had something to do with it," Harry replied fiercely and an idea formed.

Harry went to the training room for thirty minutes and came out sweating. He took a shower and put his Katana and Wakizashi through his belt. When he came out of their suite and the others saw him, they felt their blood run cold.

They went to lunch knowing to eat light and slow. After lunch, Harry stood and asked, "Headmaster what is the penalty for refusing to apologize to the head of a Most Ancient Noble House within the time stated."

"The head of that house can call an honor duel to the death Prince Harry," Nick replied with a frown wonder where this was leading as it was out of character for Harry.

"Who has the choice of weapons?" Harry asked in a neutral tone.

"The insulted party and this is the only exception to the normal rules. Normally, if you challenge someone they choose the weapons." Nick replied, and Merlin smiled.

"Thank you sir, Draco, Draco Malfoy as Head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Pendragon, I challenge you to a duel to the death for your insult on 1 September 1991. At that time, I gave you one week to apologize, and you haven't. My choice of weapons is sword and knife, if you do not have these items, they will be provided. You have five minutes to pick your weapons, or I take your head weapon or not." Harry said in a voice that caused the males to shudder and the females to want to pee themselves.

"I accept. My sword is in my trunk…"

"Harvey, get Mr. Malfoy swords please." Harry said, looking Draco in the eyes and seeing he didn't like the idea but couldn't do or say anything.

Harvey took Malfoy's sword and short blade to Perenelle as Harry walked to the head table and pulled his weapons and laid them in front of her to check. After checking the four blades an elf brought her a potion she poured over Draco's blades and gave him a dirty look.

"As is usual with a house that has no honor Mr. Malfoy intended to use poisoned blades. The apple certainly didn't fall far from that tree." Penny said and checked the blades again declaring them free of poison.

The house tables disappeared, and a dueling ring took their place with seating all around the ring. Draco looked at Harry's blades and sneered while Harry smiled back at him.

Professor Flitwick counted down from three and Draco took a swipe at Harry when the Professor said 'two'. Harry blocked it with his Wakizashi and his Katana flashed but nothing seemed to happen. Draco looked shocked as his head fell from his shoulders, and his body sagged to the floor of the dueling platform. Several students threw up their lunch and breakfast while more than one adult turned green. Filius Flitwick shook his head and announced it was the shortest duel he had ever witnessed. Harry wiped the blood off his Katana on Draco's robes.

"Harvey."

"Yes Prince Harry."

"Hang his head on a pike at the front gate as a warning to others with his ideals." Harry said in a neutral tone.

"As you wish my prince," The elf said and grabbed Draco's head and popped away.

Draco's body was taken to his mother by Sirius. He showed her a crystal of what happened, and she asked to have her former marriage dissolved and become Cissy Black. Her wish was granted, and he took her to Black manor and called her sister Andy to give her comfort. When Sirius got to the Emrys common room, he found the students except Harry and his wives.

"They're in their suite Sirius and don't want disturbed," Dudley stated.

Harry was naked and covered in six naked and soft bodies as he wept to cleanse his system and mind. He knew he did what he must, but he didn't like it. Merlin would tell him that not everyone could be saved, and he had made it as quick and painless as possible. He reminded Harry that sometimes great leaders had to make horrible decisions for the good of others. Harry came to grips with the fact that he wasn't responsible for how Draco turned out he had only solved a problem that could affect many lives.

Another had gone home only this one went home to his Maker, who was not pleased. James held Lily as she sobbed for her son and cursed Lucius, Tom Riddle, Wormtail, and others that caused one 11-year-old to take another's life.

**Epilogue**

Harry and his ladies settled into the school routine and did their best to act near their age. However, the time in the compression chambers may not have aged them physically, but it did mentally. The house of Emrys graduates had more honors students than any house in history. As a group they stayed together in school until 1998, when for the first time in history, Hogwarts presented Masters Degrees to all 28.

In seven years the Dragons, Emrys house Quidditch team, never lost a game. Harry took a reserve spot after the first year. Ginny and Cedric changed off as they may want to go professional.

Once they turned 16 Harry formally married his girls in the Great Hall at Avalon castle. The ceremony was attended by Her Majesty and the Royal Family that sat on the groom's family side of the aisle. Harry chose Nev as his best man when he said his vows with Luna. Dudley was best man with Hermione. Dean was chosen for Dora, and Justin was best man when Harry married Daphne. Fred and George were best men for Susan and Astoria.

Fred and George would go on to become managers in research and development for Potter Industries. Dudley would manage sales in Europe. Dean would manage production also in Europe. Jason was the head of the purchasing department in Europe. Potter Industries became the number one company in the world in 2001 a spot it would never relinquish.

Harry and his wives spent their time running the business and keeping an eye on the political arena. They attended Wizengamot meetings when someone proposed something stupid or discriminatory. In April of 2005, the Wizengamot finally pissed off Harry and he disbanded it and replaced it with a Congress and Senate. He then added a court system modeled after the British and USA's system. A convicted person had 72 hours to appeal against the jury's decision and could only make one appeal. Luna called the day Harry disbanded the Wizengamot "The Day Harry went Regal on Us." She said it as a joke but Xeno liked it and made it a headline.

Harry and his wives had a total of 20 children and heirs to carry on every family name. When they passed on to their next great adventure, they had 62 grandchildren, 189 great-grandchildren, and 597 great-great grandchildren. The seven passed together on 31 July 2223 and the world was a much better place than the one they entered. In 2018 a plague began killing terrorists but no one else. In 2025 all nuclear weapons ceased to function. In 2032 a Potter Industries spacecraft circled Mars and decided not to land. Later robots would be sent down to mine minerals unavailable on earth. Fred and George put a lab in space to develop products in the magical and muggle worlds that would see cancer become rare and mostly curable.

The Seven now stood in front of their Maker who sat with Merlin and the archangel Michael. Their families sat in the large audience as the Maker said, "In you, I am pleased my children. Welcome home."

Tom Marvolo Riddle, Dumbledore and others screamed as the hell fires got hotter.

**The End of this Series. I hope you enjoyed it. As my profile says I don't do angst. I don't like Ron Weasley so I find it less troubling to make him a minor character. I'll add more to this collection of one-shots as my muse deems me worthy of her presence. Bellatrix you Bitch, get back in here now!**


End file.
